The Fighting Princess
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: Roseanna Dietrich or Rose Becker, has run away from her home to join the Scouts. She has made friends, has joined the ranks of the cadets, but what no one knows until later was that Rose Becker was really the runaway princess. Will they find out before it's too late? Will Rose find love? What will happen if someone finds out that there a big reward to bring Rose home? MFOR LANGUAGE
1. Meet Rose

Name: Roseanna Dietrich

Alias: Rose Becker

Nicknames: Ro, Rose,

Proper name: Princess Roseanna, Your Highness Rose.

Age:

11 (Year 845)

16 (Year: 850)

19 (Year: 854)

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Height: 4'8"

Residence:

Year 845: Wall Sina

Year 850: Wall Rose

Relatives:

· Father – Wilhelm Dietrich –

o Royal, head of the Dietrich family. Made his living from his family. Who did a lot of work with the Royal Government. Over one distract inside Wall Sina. That Distract is the Ehrmich District. Soon became the main man of the Ehrmich District.

· Mother – Martina Dietrich (Nee: Krause) –

o Noblewoman. Came from a merchant family who was high up on the Noble status. Lived inside Wall Rose.

· Sisters:

o Gabriele/Gabby - Twin to Klaus – Age 20

o Julia - Twin to Katrin -19

o Katrin – Twin to Julia - 19

· Brothers:

o Klaus – Twin brother to Gabriele – 20

Looks:

Brown hair, with natural auburn highlights.

Bright Green eyes, with some little speckles of blue.

 _ **(The picture for the story, is what she looks like)**_


	2. Prologue

Roseanna Dietrich is the youngest of four siblings, and certainly not really favored as she more of an 'accident' than prepared. Klaus was the only one who really cared for his younger sister. Making sure that she would be able to take care of herself. Klaus would be the next head of the Dietrich family.

Soon Roseanna found out about the Survey Corps – the Scout Regiment. She always dreamed of going outside the wall, until the day spread that a Titan had broken through Wall Maria, killing a lot of people in the Shiganshina District. It was something that she feared, even though they were in the inner wall.

Roseanna wanted to fight back among the number of other citizens. Of course, her father wouldn't allow her to join the Cadets – even if she did, he wanted her to be safe, joining the Military Police. Though there was no reason to join them as she was a Royal and they shouldn't have to fight – she didn't have to do anything. Though she wanted to do something.

Roseanna was just the daughter that no one really paid attention to unless they were all out in public, though she rather be locked up in her own private library reading books. Learning, writing. She was much more cable of doing anything she wanted. Her sisters – Julia and Katrin called her the wild child. Even though she wasn't. Roseanna was much for a dress girl. She rather wear shorts, and a loose shirt, throw her hair up into a bun and just be comfortable. Sometimes she didn't know what she really wanted to do.

She was a reader, a writer, a singer. She wanted to do anything she wanted without being known as – ugh—a Princess. It was horrible. That wasn't her. Was she even related to her family? Sure, she was the spitting image of her father, with her mother's looks.

One day, she looked at her brother and told him what she wanted to. He was the only she trusted – and was the only one who didn't call her Roseanna. She was in her room, throwing a bag of clothes into a bag, as she was going to ask her brother to cover for her as she knew that her parents were going to only ask where she was when they would be a family and be out together in the damn community.

"Rose, are you sure you want to go to the Training Corps?" He asked her as he watched her packed up.

"Yes. I'm sure. I don't fit into this family." Rose looked over at her brother.

"You fit in your own way," Klaus said as he didn't want his younger sister to leave, she was only sixteen, she had to stay! "You can't go anywhere."

"No, I'm sick of this. I want to go and join them." Rose turned and looked at her brother. "I'm doing this, rather you agree or not. I need you to protect me as long as you can. Give me a month before you tell mom and dad." Her eyes – bright green like their fathers with blue specks. She was the only odd ball out of the children to have this kind of eye color.

"Look, I can't promise a whole lot." Klaus sighed as he gave in. "Just be careful." He pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to lose you to those Titans, it's going to be dangerous."

"Hey, I'll be great. I had your help, remember? You taught me a lot of self-defense," She laughed, as she hugged him back – this would be the last time she would hug him. This would the last time she saw him until training was over. She had to be careful as she didn't want anyone to know.

Rose was going to be leaving during the night as this was going to be such a walk through the town and make her way to the Training Camp. Rose took a deep breath and as she pulled away from the hug and grabbed her bag, and money she saved up. Klaus pulled out a package and gave it to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she opened it, inside was a pink heart shaped necklace.

"An early birthday gift," He kisses her forehead and looked at her. "You'll be gone for your birthday." He pulled out another package. "And here is more money. You'll need it. I'll try to give you more if I ever find you."

"I-I don't think I should take the money." She put the necklace on and looked at Klaus.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." He shoved the package of money into her bag.

"Klaus!" She hissed.

"No. I mean it. I don't want anything to happen to you. You may need it, in case you don't make it through the training."

"I'll make it, I promise you. When I graduate, I'll send a letter to you and tell you where I'll be staying."

"You swear?"

"I swear"

He hugged her once more. "Little Rose, please, I need you to be safe."

Of course, that night – Rose left her home, heading to the training crops, wondering what was going to be happening to her at the camp. She secretly signed up to join the Military under the name of Rose Becker, she couldn't use her real name and there was no way – what would they think if she used her real name? Probably –

"Why is there a royal joining? They don't need to join. Just throw it away." Someone would probably say.

As she made her way to the training camp in the middle of the night as everyone was sleeping – as there was no up. She was hidden under a clock, as they would look at her as she was just someone going home from a friend's house late at night. Or something even worse. Those were thoughts that she just pushed out of her head. She couldn't think about that. She didn't have time to think about it.

Finally, after traveling for so long, Rose was only a day away with two people she had met. She looked around as there were people already there. She shook her head as she took a deep breath. She had to make sure that whatever happened, she was going to become part of the Survey Corps. She HAD to. Had to prove to her family that she can do it. Had to show everyone she just wasn't a royal toy, she was something more. She was going to become a Titan Killer.

Of course, the training was going to be hard, and she was going to have difficulties, but she made sure to write everything down so that one day she would be able to send it to her brother.

During the night she got out of the tent. Rose walked over to a rock that was nearby the camp. She was able to see the stars. It was the one thing she loved the most. She wasn't really able to see them from home – the lights were way to bright. Just then there was a sound behind her. Rose turned around and there stood two people –

Reiner Braun.

Bertolt Hoover.

Rose sighed, "You two scared me," She said as she looked at them and then turned back to look at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Bertolt asked.

"Just looking at the sky, it's my first night away from home." Rose said as she just kept looking up at the sky.

"Rose, you've never been away from home? I don't believe it." Reiner laughed.

Rose looked at him and shook her head. "Nope." She wanted to tell them the truth – her real name. Her real situation.

"You never just camped out under the stars?" Bertolt asked, as he was really wondering what kind of life Rose was living.

Of course, as someone could see what was happening – one would think that the three of them grew up together. Let's set it back a day ago where Rose was passing her way through a district and bumped into Reiner and Bertolt. The two were on their way to the camp as well.

* * *

 _Yesterday_

"Alright let's see…It should be another three days to the camp. I'm so close, I could make it there on foot – but I think that I should rest. I haven't stopped walking..." Rose whispered as she was sitting on a park bench looking the map.

Rose shook her head and looked up at the afternoon sky. She got up and started to walk, but her legs gave in and she dropped to the ground, her legs. She sighed and at least sat up on her knees. Just then, Reiner and Bertholdt were in the same park, with their own bags.

"Hey, look at the girl over there, we should go over and help." Bertholdt started to walk over to where Rose was.

"Bertolt, we shouldn't get close, we're on a mission." Reiner muttered as he followed his friend.

It was the two of them that started the whole fight – the whole battle. Breaking down Wall Maria – well actually the Titan that did that was Bertolt, Reiner was the one who broke through the wall.

"It's one girl." Bertolt walked over to Rose. Once he got there, he held out his hand and smiled at her. "Do you need a hand?" Bertolt asked.

Rose looked up and looked at the two strangers. She grabbed his hand and stood up. Bertolt smiled at her, Reiner on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bertholt and this is my friend Reiner," Bertolt said

"Hi, I'm Rose Becker." Rose said as she knew that she had to go by the name – she had to. If anyone found out that she was really a Princess – the Military Police would be on her. She was basically a runaway.

"Nice to meet you Rose, so where are you headed?" Bertolt asked.

"Oh! To the Military Training Camp." Rose smiles brightly.

"You? You are nothing but a little girl," Reiner stated as he finally said something to Rose.

"So? I've been doing some training with my brother." Rose stated – it wasn't a lie, he was training – "I may be small, but I'm fast."

"Yeah, okay." Reiner muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to believe me, but I will prove to you! I will become part of the Survey Corps!" Rose looked at them and started to walk away.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We're headed there too." Bertolt smiled.

"Really? You don't mind?" Rose asked looking at him, and then looked at Reiner.

"I guess so." Reiner rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, let's go." She smiles.

* * *

 _The Present_

It has been a while, but Reiner, had started to warm up to her. They were still a day travel to the camp, but they were going to get there before the season of training was going to start. Rose was happy about that – though she was also happy that so far, there hasn't been a wild search for her. That day will come though – and she hopes to be at the camp before that even happens. This had to be a really weird day. It was the last night camping, and she was looking forward to a bed.

"You should go back into the tent, you need to sleep," Reiner said.

Sure, it has been only a few hours, but Reiner was still a bit touchy, but he was actually talking to her. Which was a plus!

"Rose, go to sleep. Reiner and I will have breakfast made for you when you wake up." Bertolt as he patted her head.

"Ugh, we've known each other for a day. Bertolt, you are so sweet." Rose got up from her rock and looked at him. "I'll go to sleep."

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning." Reiner said as watched her go off to her tent. "What are you doing?" Reiner hissed, "We aren't supposed to get close, remember our mission?"

"So, what? We should have friends. There is someone out there who is like us, but they have the power. We need to know." Bertholdt said as he looked at Reiner.

"Yeah, what if it turns out that we were wrong? Do you really think that they would go to the camp?"

"Maybe, not knowing the truth. They probably don't know about being able to take Titan form."

"Let's just head back. Let's not talk about this again."

Reiner and Bertolt headed back to the tents. Of course, deep down, something – human was brewing inside the two boys. Sure, they were both the top Titans that were going to be on the hitlist of someone, but you never know if they were going to be able to stand up and use their own Titan powers. They were going to have to be very careful. That's why Reiner wanted to go into the Military Police, it was less of a chance for him to get hurt – and regenerate. That was the same for Bertholdt – they wanted to live inside the inner wall.

Rose – she had the mind set of joining the Survey Corps and seeing outside the wall, as she has been trapped inside the wall for way too long. She just prayed that once she got to camp word hasn't spread and that she would be turned away from being a runaway princess. Ugh. What a horrible sight would that be.

Tomorrow would be the day that they were going to at the camp – just in time for the check-in. Tomorrow. The day that is going to change their lives as they learn how to fight. No one was really ready to know what the training was going to be head of them at this moment, no one knew what would happen if they weren't going to be able to fit into training – they didn't know what was really going to be happening. Those who aren't ready – those who can't compete, those who fail – work in the fields.

As the sun was raising above, the three of them started moving and gathering their stuff. Making sure that they had everything, making sure that there was nothing left. Rose was traveling between the two tall boys. She felt like a child next to them – was she always going to feel like this? Maybe? Well then again, if there was a Titan – she wasn't the only going to feel like a child. The three of them made their way to training camp, where there were people just arriving as well. This was it. Once she walked through it was going to be five years of training. Five long years.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I'll take you back," Bertolt said as he looked down at Rose.

"I'm fine. I can do this." Rose nodded her head as she walked through, first. She looked around and headed over to the girls' cabin, or so she thinks. There was bunch of girls entering.

As she walked in everyone was settling in. Rose took a bottom bunk, and someone near her took the top bunk. She looked over at the girl, and she had black hair, and she was really pretty.

"Hi, I'm Rose," Rose said to the girl.

The girl looked at Rose and slightly smiled, "I'm Mikasa." She said.

"That's a really pretty name."

"Th-Thanks."

Rose started setting up her bed, taking out some of her stuff that she packed. She looked down at the necklace and wondered if she should take it off. It was the last thing her brother gave her. It was the one thing that was going to remind her of home. Home. She couldn't take it off. She had to keep it. She had to, it had to stay safe. Once they started training she had to take it off. She didn't want it to be lost.

"Hey, do you want to meet two people?" Mikasa asked looking over at Rose.

"Sure," Rose smiled.

The two girls – now somewhat friends, walking over to the mess hall – dining hall, whatever you would like to call it. The two entered and Mikasa walked over to two boys – one with dark hair and one with blonde hair.

"Rose, these are my friends, Eren and Armin." Mikasa said.

"Nice to meet you," Rose smiles.

"Hi," The blonde one – Armin said holding out his hand.

Rose took his hand shook it, "So, you guys are childhood friends?" Rose asked.

"Well, Mikasa and I are more like brother and sister, Armin was like that child that always got picked on, so I saved him." Eren said.

"Mikasa would save you," Armin said.

"Hey! We said we would never talk about that." Eren glared.

"Rose!" Bertolt said as he walked over, "There you are,"

"Oh! Guys this is Bertolt, we met on our way here. With another person." Rose said. "Bertolt this is Mikasa, Eren and Armin." She said pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet all of you," Bertholdt said nodding his head.

"So, when do you think we'll be able to start killing Titans?" Eren asked looking around.

"Are you serious? You want to start killing them now?" Rose asked.

"He's serious…" Mikasa sad as she shook her head. "I don't think they'll have Titans here for us to practice."

"You don't know that." Eren glared at her.

"Eren, come on, they are going to train us, but I'm sure with you going into the Survey Corps, you'll kill so many of them," Armin stated.

"Wait, you are going to join the corps?" Bertolt asked, almost holding in a laugh.

"Yeah you pretty boy, you got a problem with that?" Erne asked.

Just then someone else came through the door, Reiner. He walked over to where they were and looked at Rose and then at Bertolt.

"It looks like you can't even kill a spider," Reiner said – hearing the conversation.

"And who the fuck are you?" Eren asked.

"I'm Reiner," Reiner stated looking at him.

"This is the other person I met," Rose said. "Reiner, these are Mikasa, Armin – and the loud mouth is Eren." She looked at Reiner.

"…" Reiner didn't say anything.

"I'm going to be joining the Corps too," Rose said – bringing back some conversation to the small gathering.

"A girl like you? You are better off joining the MPs," Another voice said walking over, "I'm sure you would be the one eaten in the matter of seconds encountering a Titan." Just then that person walked out the door.

"Who the hell was that?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Probably someone joining in the ranks of the Military Police." Armin shook his head as he looked at Rose. "So, you want to join the corps? I think that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, if she doesn't get eaten," Eren said.

"I'm pretty sure, I could kick your ass," Rose said as she looked at Eren and rolled her eyes.

"ALL CADETS GET OUTSIDE!" Someone shouted.

"We should head out," Reiner said as he was the first one to walk towards the door.

The group headed outside. And out there waiting was some scary guy- who said his name was Keith Sadies (in Rose's book, he's just That Scary Guy)– alright he was only scary to Rose. But she knew that he was going to be the one training her, and everyone else. She had to be ready. Soon everyone was outside, and they were standing there. She was next to Reiner. The guy started walking around, and people started introducing themselves. Just then he stopped right in front of Rose. He looked at her up and down.

"What is your name Cadet?" He asked.

"It's Rose Becker SIR!" Rose answered.

"And do you know which branch you want to join, Becker?"

"I'm going to be joining the Survey Corps."

Everyone looked at Rose like she was crazy – a small-child like girl was going to join the deadliest branch, why?

"Sure, you are Becker." He said as he walked away.

 _"Why does everything think like that? I'm strong! I'm fast! I may not be good as some of these people, but I can do it."_ Rose said as she watched That Scary Guy walk away and look at everyone else.

After a while, he dismissed everyone, and they headed back to the dining hall to get some food – well okay, not everyone. That one girl, who no one knew the name too – her name was just now Potato Girl. Rose was walking with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Of course, Reiner and Bertolt were walking behind them, doing their own thing. It was nice for her to be able to do something without someone telling her what to do. Rose looked at the sky, it was, of course, dark out, sure she missed home, but what really back there? Nothing.

"So, Rose where is your home?" Armin asked.

Rose blinked, "I come from the Trost District." She stated.

"I come from there too." Another voice said. He was, of course, Jean Kirstein. "It's funny, you would think I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you."

Rose paled a bit – with a slight blush. "I-I was home-schooled, my parents really didn't let me out of the house." She lied through her teeth.

 _"She's hiding something,"_ Reiner said as he looked at Rose. _"I'll have to figure that out if I want her to be mine."_

"Hm," Jean said.

"So, Eren you are from the Shinganshina Distract?" Another one looked at Eren.

"Yeah. Watched them come through the wall, watched that Colossus Titan just kick the wall in like it was nothing." Eren looked at them. "I swear, I'm going to kill each and every last Titan there ever was."

"That's a suicide mission!" One boy – Conny Springer said as he looked at Eren.

"Well, if that's what it takes," Eren said as he finished his food and got up and left.

Following him out the door was Mikasa and Armin. Rose watched them leave, she wondered what horrible things they saw that day. She was safe, she only heard about the news as people were reporting it in. Though of course being inside Wall Sina, everyone thinks it's the safest! If they could break down Wall Maria, what's not stopping them from breaking down Wall Rose and Wall Sina just to get rid of the Human Population? Rose looked at her food, not feeling all that hungry anymore.

Just then someone came over and sat across from her. Rose looked up and looked at another girl who was also pretty. She only exchanged a few words when she saw the girl inside the room.

"Hey, Rose!" The girl – Krista Lenz said as she smiled brightly at the girl.

"Hey, Krista. What's with the extra –"

"SH!"

"Alright, but what are you doing?"

"I'm going to give them to that girl, that Shadis had run around."

"You know, being too sweet is going to get you hurt in the end."

"I don't mind. She seems to need it. I'll see you back at the cabin!"

Krista got up and left, making sure no one was paying attention to her as she went to go look for Potato Girl – who no one still knows the name too. Hopefully soon enough they would find out her name. Rose would ask next time she saw the poor girl. It was nice of Krista to do something. After Rose was sure she was done, she wandered outside, just to look up at the sky. Of course, it was nothing like the night before. She was still happy to see a sky, that wasn't blinded by the lights in the sky, she was able to see everything.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" A voice said – that could only belong to Reiner.

Rose turned around and looked at him, "And shouldn't you stop being up my ass?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

All Reiner could do was raise an eyebrow back before thinking of something to say back to Rose, "For your information, Girly, I am not up your ass – yet."

"As if I would let you!"

"You are so into me."

"I really don't know you well enough."

"How about you and me sneak off and get to know each other."

"Yeah – right – I'm heading to bed."

Rose started to walk away before Reiner could say anything else. Though she wondered if he wasn't saying anything because he was shocked by what he said to her? Maybe that was it. Though she walked back into the cabin and a lot of the girls were up and talking.

"So, Rose, what were you doing out there?" Ymir asked she looked over at Rose.

"Just looking at the stars. I find them relaxing." Rose admitted.

"Sure, we totally believe that." Ymir laughed. "You were probably out there making out with a guy."

This was at the point where Rose's face turned red. "T-That is so not true! I'm not here to be making out with guys. I am here to be a soldier! To fight in the Survey Corps!" She looked at Ymir and then headed to her own bed and climbed in. Closing her eyes.

As she slept, there was a nightmare. Though there was just so much going on in her nightmare that she wasn't sure what was going to be really happening. She was there, a soldier – in the Survey Corps, as she ran across the tops of buildings. Not really knowing where her dream was taking her, but she had to follow it. In this nightmare world, there were Titans everywhere, killing people. Either stepping on them or eating them. There wasn't any time to save them all. Rose was shocked to see what was happening with her.

There had to be something that she could do. She was here to save lives, not watch these Titans kill them. Though every time she went in for a kill, she would miss, even though she was certain that the Titan should've died. Being trapped in this kind of Nightmare, was the one thing she didn't like. Using the VME (Vertical Maneuvering Equipment). There was just something that was –

"What the hell!" Rose said as more Titan came, CLIMBING over the Walls – that – that was impossible!

Rose stopped on top of a building as she heard screams of friends and people. As they were getting picked up and munched on! What kind of place was this? Was this their life now? Running and Hiding in fear because of these creatures?

There was a shaking sensation – something outside of Rose's dream.

"Rose…Wake up." A voice said – that sweet voice belonged to the one and only Krista.

Rose was pulled back from her nightmare back into her real body as she slowly started to open her eyes to see Krista looking back at her.

"He-hey," Rose said as she started to sit up.

"Are you feeling alright? You looked like you were in a really bad nightmare."

"You don't even wanna know."

Rose got out her bunk and started to look around as everyone was gone from their own bunks.

"Where is everyone?"

"Breakfast, come on. You need some energy in you. We don't know what's going to be happening today. It is the first day of training."

"Right."

Krista walked outside as Rose started to put on the uniform that they had to wear when they were going to start training. Rose pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Should she cut her hair? It would get in the way, but if she kept it up – then everything would be okay. Rose finished getting ready and walked out, seeing that Krista was waiting for her. She smiled as the two girls – the two shortest girls got to the mess hall and walked in.

They grabbed some food and started to eat. Rose looked over as she was Reiner and Bertolt looking at her. They were at a table with Eren, Armin, Jean and some other guy that she forgot the name too. Also, at the table was Mikasa. She was really close with Eren and Armin. They were like three peas in a pod. That was the kind of friendship that She wanted. She wanted something like that. There had to be someone who could be her Eren and Armin.

Rose smiled over at Mikasa when they looked at each other. Of course, she – Mikasa – just nodded back. Rose guessed that Mikasa really didn't smile that often. Just then Bertolt made his way over to where Rose was and stopped looking at her, smiling.

"Hey Rose, are you ready for today?" He asked.

"Ugh, if you mean training? I suppose. But I'm sure we're graded on all of the training to see where we rank at the end of five years." Rose sighed as she looked at him.

"I'm sure you will do great!" Bertolt smiled as she looked at her. "If you need help, you can always ask me. I'm also sure that Reiner would help if you need it too." He added.

"R-really? He doesn't seem like he would really help anyone." Rose looked over at Reiner and saw that he was gone from his seat.

"Who wouldn't help anyone?" Reiner asked as he came over to the table Rose as at.

"AH!" Rose said as she jumped out of her skin and looked over at him. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

"Well, when two people are very horny—"

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Rose said covering her ears.

"We should be getting outside," Reiner said as he looked at Bertolt.

"Right." Bertolt nodded his head.

Rose uncovered her ears as she looked at the two of them walking away. Just then Krista looked over at Rose.

"How do you know them again?" Krista asked.

"Ah, I ran into them on my way here. We actually camped on the day we met. It was getting late, so we made – Well, mostly they made camp." Rose rolled her eyes as she looked at her. "Bertolt's the nicer one, though I think there's something sweet about Reiner. It just needs to be uncovered."

"You really think that? He doesn't seem like that." Krista said as she got up. Just then Ymir came over and looked at Krista, "Hey Ymir."

"Are you ready?" Ymir asked Krista.

Rose watched the two talk, she shook her head. Wondering what was going to be happening. Rose got up from her seat and walked out the door. She went to stand over with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Rose waved, and Armin waved back.

"Good morning!" Armin smiled at her.

"Hi Armin," Rose said as she looked at the blonde boy.

Over on the other side, Reiner watched Rose interact with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Wondering why she seemed like she was all buddy-buddy with them. Deep down he was –

"Are you jealous?" Bertolt interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Rose talking with Eren and Armin?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like her."

"I do not! I don't even know her."

"I know you though. You have some kind of feelings for her." He said as he shook his head.

"Bertolt, I mean it. I don't have feelings for her."

"Reiner –"

"Bertolt, come on drop it."

Bertolt looked at Reiner and then looked over at Rose. Bertolt knew that he was feeling a bit jealous. He knew – cause deep down, he was a bit jealous that Rose wasn't with them. Was that wrong of him to think that? Though Bertolt knew the truth – he wasn't really IN LOVE with her. He valued the budding friendship he started to form with Rose. What about Reiner? Well, he was a tricky person to really show any kind of emotion. There was only one person that he really ever cared for – their friend, Marcel Galliard.

* * *

 _Flashback to beyond the walls_

Four young kids were out on their job. They were sent by Marley to go into their Titan's form, and attack people of the Paradis Island, more important they were to attack the Eldians! These four young kids were Marcel Galliard, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart. Each one of them became Warriors for the Marley. Marcel excelled in the test of Strength and Endurance. At the time, Reiner wasn't the strong person everyone saw. He was just a weak person, and the only skill he truly had, was he had a sense of strong loyalty to Marley. Bertolt during their time, he was praised for his strong shooting sills. Annie, her story is a bit different. She was – at a young age – training with her father way before she went off to join the Marleyan Military – to become a Warrior. Annie was praised for her fighting skills.

Each one of these four were chosen as one of the seven to have the power of the Titans placed inside them. Annie has the power as the Female Titan because it was in accordance with her stellar combat skills. Bertolt has the power of the Colossus Titan and he was able to learn to the power of the Titan almost immediately. With Reiner, it was a different story - at first, he wasn't chosen to even have the power of the titan. It was supposed to be Porco Galliard to have the power of the Armored Titan. This had led to Porco and Reiner fighting - though Marcel pulled his brother back.

During the time that the others have left with Zeke, Reiner had met Annie and Bertolt and the three of them trained. During this time, Bertolt had tried to convince Reiner to give up, as he would only live for thirteen more years. At that time, Reiner stood his ground and stated that he would end up a hero to the people of Marley and he wanted to prove himself to his father. Also, during that time, Marcel was putting in a word – more like influencing them to place Reiner as the one person to be able to gain the power of the Armored Titan, instead of having Porco. Marcel had gained the power of the Jaw Titan.

The four of them became the first group to go get the Founding Titan from the Paradis Island. The King of the Walls must've had that Titan! This was something that they were all worried about. This was something that was going to be dangerous. Marley knew that this was going to be dangerous, who really knew what was going to be happening when they got to Paradis Island.

When they have arrived, they were setting up camp. Marcel took his time to tell Reiner that he wasn't meant to gain the power of the Armored Titan. That this was something he shouldn't have to deal with it. Marcel had placed his own brother's safety over Reiners' and the two of them started to become friends. Before anything else could happen, a Titan came out of the ground! And before it could grab Reiner, Marcel pushed him out the way and was grabbed. Marcel was now gone. Swallowed by a Titan. They had to go on and destroy the walls, to do anything it takes to get the Founding Titan back to Marley.

* * *

 _The Present_

That is how they ended up where they are. Of course, the two of them pretended to not really know Annie. Was it bad? No one was going to know, but what was the real reason, that they all joined? Were they still going be going after the Founding Titan or was just for them to be able to get away from the Marley Government? This was something that the three of them would have to figure out, did they want to stay hidden from them? Or did they still want to look for the Founding Titan? What was going to be happening here?

This was something about them, there was something about everyone. More importantly, everyone was hiding their true selves. Rose – was a runaway Princess, five people were Titans or had Titan powers, one was the true heir to the walls, and much more. Who knows if they will ever find out who these people are. This would be something that would take a while to figure out.

As everyone was doing their practice, Rose stopped and sat on the ground, she was doing some practice fights against Mikasa. She panted as she was out of energy and didn't if she could go on today.

"Are you alright?" Mikasa asked sitting next to Rose.

"Yeah, you are just a really good fighter." Rose nodded her head.

"Well, you aren't bad yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm not like you or Annie. You are both so good. I'm sure you two will be the top of the class."

"You will too."

"I hope so."

Of course, Eren and Reiner were battling against each other, and then along came Annie as she dropped kicked them both – okay not really, but she had flipped them so hard, that it was like she didn't even break a sweat as they both ended on their backs. Rose couldn't help but giggle. Mikasa looked over and shook her head. This was something that was going to happen to Eren as he wasn't really much a fighter, to begin with.

As the days turned to weeks which turned to years. They were headed towards one major exercise. Broken up into two different groups. They had to travel through a snowstorm to get to a base at the end of the mountain. Rose was placed on the group with Daz, Ymir, and Krista. On their way, Daz has collapsed and there was no way Krista was going to be going on without Daz, so of course, Rose helped make the cot/sled thing to help bring him down.

"You can't be serious! We should just leave him!" Ymir said.

"No!" Krista said.

At some point, Rose has vanished, she went off to see if there was a quicker way, and got lost on her way. This was something that was slightly dangerous during the snowstorm that was happening. She wondered what happened to the rest of the team she was with. Where they already there? Were people coming to find them? Where did Krista and Ymir run off to?

"Rose?" Krista called out as she wanted someone else to talk to. She turned around and looked around. "Where are you?"

"She's right behind us…" Ymir looked and saw that she was gone. "Great! ROSE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Okay, this isn't funny!" Krista called out.

There was something going on, but the two of them were going to have to worry about getting Daz down there.

"We can't worry about her, we have to get Daz and you down there," Ymir said.

There was only one way that wouldn't slow them down. Ymir had to become a Titan and bring Daz down the mountain that way. As they got to the cliff, Ymir pushed Rose and transformed into a Titan and brought him to the camp. Krista was trapped under snow, but after she broke through she saw that they were gone. She looked around and started to panic! First Daz gets hurt. Next Rose goes missing, and now Ymir and Daz are gone! Krista started to walk through the snow to the camp.

With Rose, she was twisted her ankle as she started walking. How did she twist her ankle? Well, with the heavy snowstorm, it was a bit hard, but her leg got caught in the tree roots that were sticking up from the ground. So she fell face first into the snow.

"Gre-great." She got up and started to walk, and then pain starting shooting from her ankle. "Ow…" Rose stopped moving and looked around. "Great, where the hell do I go?" She muttered.

She started to slowly limp her way out of the forest as she made her towards the cliff that Krista was at earlier with Ymir and Daz, seeing a huge creator like dent in the snow. Rose wondered what the hell happened to her, though getting some medical help was her first priority. Where the hell was she going?! Of course, to keep her mind off of the pain, she started to sing a song –

* * *

"Our names won't be remembered  
if we die like trampled flowers  
I refuse to be forgotten  
Written off as less than worthless."

* * *

As the snow stopped falling, Krista made it down and saw Ymir outside. Waiting for her.

"Ymir!" Krista said as she ran over to her. "What the hell happened!"

"I can't tell you that right now." Ymir shook her head.

Even though Ymir was the only one who knew the truth about who Krista really was – long story short, Ymir was in the Church where two people were talking about Lord Reiss having a daughter with a common person and they had to do something about her. So instead of killing her off, they signed her up to join the military. So, Krista asked if that was the reason Ymir joined? To find her? Of course, Reiner came out of the cabin everyone else was in.

"Where's Rose?" He asked.

"She isn't back yet?" Krista asked.

"No!" Reiner shook his head, a bit angry.

Of course, the others came out of the cabin, gear ready.

"Krista! You made it!" Armin smiled. "But – we're still missing Rose." He frowned.

* * *

"There are beings that live off our fears  
And their words are like knives  
as they play with our lives  
They'll try to control you  
As if they own you  
Will you let them steal your freedom?"

* * *

Rose kept singing as she had to find her way out of this place. She wondered if there was going to search party for her? Would anyone really care that she wasn't there? They would probably think she was a weak little girl. Why did she join in the first place?!

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going off to join them?" Klaus asked as he looked at his little sister. "You should stay safe,"

"I'm doing this to be able to show mom and dad that I'm not going to be a little princess and wait to be married off!" Rose shouted at him. "I have to show everyone that I'm more than just a pretty face, more than just a singing princess!"

"You aren't going to last out there!"

"Watch me! After five years, you will see me joining the Scouts! I will defeat those Titans."

This conversation happened the following day after the fall of the Shignashina District. Where Titans had breached the Wall, where thousands of peoples were killed by either rock fragments from the wall, being stepped on, or being eaten. Rose needed to show everyone – she wanted to be able to a good role model – she had to. If she was able to prove herself, she would be able to be strong, learn to defend herself.

"How the hell are you going to sneak out of here with the MPs spotting you? You know that some of them were sent to patrol around her place!" Klaus hissed at her.

"I- I'll think of something." Rose said.

* * *

 _Present_

To keep her mind off the pain, she had to think about singing. She had to make sure someone would find her, if she kept talking or singing, she would be found. The real question to wonder is – is anyone going to come and find her!?

* * *

"Channel the anger swelling inside you  
Fighting the boundary 'till you break through  
Deep in your soul there's no hesitation  
So make yourself the one they all fear.

There's a wildfire inside you  
Burning desire you can't extinguish  
Your crimson arrow  
Rips through the twilight  
This is the moment for war."

* * *

"Rose!" Reiner yelled as he made his way through the path. Everyone but Ymir, Krista and Daz were on the search team.

"Come on Rose!" Eren yelled. "Give us a sign!"

Rose stopped as she heard someone yell. The first one that yelled her name sounded like they were panicking. The second one belonged to Eren. She heard them, but they were all over the place. How was she going to find someone? The one that she wanted – the one person she wanted to find her. The one person she wanted to end up going to. Reiner. Those were the arms she wanted to be in right now.

Wait – what?

 _"Did I really think that?!"_ Rose thought as she kept walking but stopped and rested against a tree trunk.

* * *

"Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die jager  
Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die jager  
Siesind das Essen undwirsind die jager."

* * *

"Rose…" Reiner muttered. He was close as he heard her singing. He ran over and found her. "I FOUND HER!" He screamed, grabbing hold of her. "It's okay Rose, I got you now."

"Reiner…" She said as she looked at him. "I knew you would…" She started to close her eyes. She was exhausted. She couldn't keep going on – running on no energy, plus the feeling of being frozen wasn't really ideal at the moment.

"You can rest, I'll take you back." He muttered.

Reiner picked her up and started to carry her back to the camp, as everyone else made their way over to where the two of them were.

"Thank goodness you found her, I think there's another storm coming on. We better get her back and warmed up." Bertolt said as he looked at Reiner.

The group headed back to the camp, where Krista was outside – against Ymir's wishes. She saw the group – where Reiner was holding Rose. Krista couldn't help but smile, seeing that the two of them would make a really great couple in the near future – if this war would ever end. Of course, it would seem that Reiner wasn't much of an emotional showing type person. Krista made a mental note to ask Bertolt later about Reiner and Rose. Reiner brought Rose to the cabin and placed her down near the fire, of course, he walked away to stand outside so the girls can do what they do – whatever that was.

Krista, Sasha, and Mikasa were inside helping Rose, who was slowly waking up. They helped her change and Mikasa bandaged up the ankle. Ymir and Annie were the only ones who stayed outside. Sure, they were girls, but they just didn't want to be there at that moment. When Sasha gave the all clear – everyone waited for Reiner to make the move back into the cabin, and of course, he did. He ripped the blanket off a bed and brought it over to where Rose and placed it around her. Sitting next to her, hugging the Rose blanket burrito.

"You scared me when you didn't come back," Reiner whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She whispered. She was still cold, so her teeth were chattering.

He quickly removed the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulder, pulling Rose close to his chest, so that his body heat, the warmth of the blanket and the warmth of the fire would warm her up. Everyone else entered the cabin staring at the two of them. Wondering if and when Reiner would ask her out. It would see that he really cared about her. In the way that would make it seem like they were dating. Though Bertolt and Annie knew that they were there to get the powers of the Founding Titan.

As the months went on, no one ever talked about the fact that Reiner had his chance to ask Rose to be his girl. It never happened. Now they were close to graduation. Where they would all pick where they were headed. Though, did Reiner change his mind on which department he was going to be going into? Was he going to join the scouts to be with Rose? Or was he going to try Rose's mind and join the MPs where it would be safe in the inner walls –


	3. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: So I forgot to mention in the Prologue, that the song was used, was Amalee's Guren no Yumiya - the Lullaby version. The songs used in this is Linked Horizon Shinzouwo Sasageyo and Amalee's Guren no Yumiya, the regular, version. As if you guess, I'm a huge Amalee fan and her songs are super catchy.)**_

* * *

Today they have graduated, and soon they were going to be able to go into the rank they wanted to go in. They were out in the Trost District. Much to their demise – the five years were going to be good so far. There were more Titan attacks. Rose, Sasha, Eren, Connie, Thomas, Samuel, and Mina were cleaning the cannons on top of Wall Rose. The part that was protecting Trost. Of course, through the five years Rose has been away from home, there was no letters, no reward for her safe return –

"Hey, guys! Did you hear?" Sasha asked as she ran over hiding something in her jacket. "While I was getting meat, I heard a couple of MPs that for five years in the inner wall they've been looking for a girl!"

"Wait – did you steal meat?" Rose asked hoping that she would answer.

"Well, yeah – but that's not important! The more important fact is that there is a huge reward for whoever has information!" Sasha waved Rose off about stealing the meat.

"They haven't found her?" Samuel asked, "That's a bit weird, it's been five years, she either ran away or was eaten by Titans if she went beyond the walls."

"Who was this girl?" Eren asked.

"Her name is Roseanna Dietrich, she's like a princess," Sasha said as she placed the meat in a safe place.

Rose dropped her rag. Five years. Were they still looking for her? How is that possible, they should've given up after three months, or even a year. They couldn't still be looking for her.

"Rose are you alright?" Mina asked as she looked over at the brown-hair girl.

"Huh? Yeah, I think my hand went numb from all this cleaning." Rose looked at the poor girl.

"Rose? Is your name short anything?" Connie asked.

"Nope. It's really Rose." Rose lied.

"Connie, were you thinking that Rose was this lost princess?" Eren laughed. "She can't be. She doesn't seem like Royal life would suit her."

 _"Geeze, Thanks Eren."_ Rose rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Well, maybe we could find her! She still has to be alive right?" Sasha asked.

"Again, she could be dead!" Samuel said.

"Besides, if they couldn't find her in five years – what do you think we could do about that? She could be dead or long gone." Thomas added. "We would have no chance on finding her, or even knowing where she could have gone."

Rose looked up at the sky. _"Oh, I'm still pretty much alive. Though I don't think there's anything that they could do now. Soon we'll be picking which branch we want to go into. A lot of people have changed their mind about going from the MPs or the garrison to come over to the Scouts. It's mostly because of Eren's speech. Hopefully, everyone will be able to join."_ Rose thought and then there was a strike of lightning, and what do you know –

"IT'S A TITAN!" Mina screamed as there was movement on the wall, as it was kicked in.

Everyone started falling, using their VME's to grip onto the wall. Rose watched as Sasha went after Samuel and struck at his leg. Rose winced. Is he dead? How would they know? Everyone was blown from the wall. Who was still alive. She heard Connie and Thomas talk, as they looked at the hole.

"Oh no! Not again! THEY ARE GOING TO GET IN!" That was either Connie or Thomas talking.

Rose looked over at Eren, who was pissed and was ready to rip off the head of the Titan. The Titan that ruined Wall Maria!

"GET READY! WE'RE GOING TO TAKE IT DOWN!" Eren said – but Rose really couldn't hear that much as her ears were still ringing from the blow. "GET THE CANNONS READY!"

Rose watched as Eren made his way up to the wall, "EREN!" Rose shouted as she watched him.

 _"He's going to get himself killed!"_ Rose thought.

She started to retract her hooks, making her way up the wall. Everyone else was just watching on what was going to be happening. Would they even make it? As Eren was the first person back up. He was pissed as pissed can be. By the time Rose got up there, Eren was already running up the Titan.

 _"EREN HAS LOST IT!"_ Rose thought as she watched this.

Just then the hand of the Colossal Titan knocked out the Canons. Rose was shocked, how did it know? Rose stared at it, as the Colossal looked back at the small girl. The Colossal Titan didn't want to hurt Rose, but he knew that this was something that would give it away. So of course, he took out more of the Canons, making sure that Rose wasn't hurt in the process.

 _"He took out the canons – this is no ordinary Titan"_ Rose thought.

Eren watched as it took out the canons. Both Eren and Rose had the same thought. _"THIS TITAN HAS INTELLIGENCE!"_

Just before Eren could strike, there was a lot of steam coming from its body. Eren was flown back, but still tried to make his way towards the neck to kill it. This Titan was the cause for everything. The death of his mother, probably the reason his father went missing. Though no one really knows why his father went missing. Rose tried to stand her ground as the steam was hot and was everywhere. As the steam cleared, the Titan was gone.

"What…" Rose said as the titan was gone, there was nobody. "Where did it go…" She muttered.

"Did Eren kill it?" Thomas asked as he made his way up to the wall to see that the Titan was gone, and Eren was on the wall, looking at the hole.

"I-I don't know…" Rose admitted.

Eren made his way back up to where they were. "We have to go and warn everyone. It's the only way to get everyone out of here."

Everyone nodded and made their way towards the rest of the group. This was a horrible day for the graduation class. They now had to fight these titans that are coming in through Wall Rose. This was not the best of day. Everyone was scared. Of course, they were broken off into teams. Mikasa was placed with the Garrisons to get everyone out of the town. Rose was also placed there, but she pulled Mikasa to the side and looked at her.

"I need to help the others fight. I wish I could help you and the Garrison, but seeing a Titan up close today, I have to." Rose whispered. "I'll join Armin and Eren's team. Watch over them for you."

"Thank you." Mikasa said as she pulled Rose into a hug.

Mikasa – not one for showing emotions, did that day. She showed them to Rose. Of course, through the five years, they have become more like sisters. They were always together. It was something that they had in common. They wanted to protect the ones they cared for. Not a lot of people understood why Mikasa was also very protective of Rose –

* * *

Four years ago

"Mikasa, can I talk to you?" Rose asked as Mikasa was with Armin and Eren. "Alone."

"Sure." Mikasa nodded her head as she got up.

The two girls walked until they were alone. Where no one would come over to them. Where no one would overhear their conversation.

"What's the matter?" Mikasa asked.

Rose played with a strand of her hair as she looked at Mikasa. "Look, you can't tell anyone, not even Armin, and not even Eren," Rose begged.

"Okay, so what's on your mind?"

"I-I lied."

"About?"

"Everything."

"What's everything?"

"My name, where I came from, about my family. Just everything. I didn't want anyone to find out."

"And it's killing you because no one knows?"

"Yeah! So, I mean, if I tell someone, maybe it will."

"Well, what's your big secret?"

"My real name is Roseanna Dietrich." Rose started out to say. "I-I'm from Wall Sina, I have a mother, a father, a brother and three sisters. I'm more of the child who isn't a twin. So, I felt left out. After hearing what happened in the Shiganshina district, I just knew at that moment, I wanted to join the scouts and kill the Titans before they could hurt anyone else." Rose kept talking. "I – I overheard my father and his council of members saying that I had to be protected – I still don't understand why. Is it because I hold the power to something? Is there something wrong with me?" Rose wondered out loud.

"Rose…" Mikasa looked at her. "I will protect you and keep your secret. Whatever power you have, I'm sure we can unlock it together."

"Thank you, Mikasa."

For the first time that day, Rose started to have tears. Tears of Joy? Tears of sadness? What were these tears that fell from her eyes?

* * *

The Present

"Look, I know you got this Rose. You protect them, and I will be with you once I'm done!" Mikasa said as she pulled the girl into a hug one last time and went off.

Rose went and joined Eren and his group. She looked at Eren. "Let's head out. We need to make sure that we kill them before they kill anyone and stop them from getting to the gate!" Rose said.

"Right!" The others said.

Eren looked at her, "Aren't you supposed to be with Mikasa?" He asked.

"Look, I knew that they could handle it without me. We need all-hands-on-deck. Mikasa has this." Rose said as she made her way up to the top of the buildings.

Everyone else followed as they made their way and she looked over at the Titans coming through. Eren was the first one to start going through, speeding his way through and copping off the Titans heads. Rose followed alongside Eren. Out of nowhere, a Titan jumped up and bit Eren's leg off.

"EREN!" Rose screamed as she killed the Titan when he was back on the ground, and she made her way over to him. "Eren, come on wake up!" She said as she shook him.

Everyone on their team was getting into trouble. She had to do something. Rose was wearing the necklace Klaus got her, ever since they graduated, she wore it. It was strange, the necklace started glowing, and the Titans stopped so see where the glow was coming from. It was a slight pinkish purple color. They made their way over. Rose started to panic, but this was her teams chance to get away and kill them from behind. Rose moved from Eren, as the Titans started to follow here.

"THIS IS YOUR GUYS CHANCE TO KILL THEM WHILE THEY GO AFTER ME!" Rose yelled at the team.

"You heard her!" Mina said as she followed Rose and sliced the Titan, as one fell, another came up behind her. "AHH!" Mina screamed as she was knocked down.

Rose made it to high enough building, as the Titans were still reaching up grabbing at her, wanting to bite her, to eat her. What was this power of the necklace? Rose didn't know it, but soon enough there was song playing. The ones fighting, heard the song – it was just music. The Titans, getting attracted to the light from Rose's necklace, which was now as bright as it could be, and the song that was playing. Rose was worried, they were going to be coming after her. Rose wasn't safe, but she was going to stop those Titans from killing people. Which she wished.

On the other side with Armin, there was the Santa Clause Titan that looked at him, he wasn't interested in the light apparently. Everyone else in the squad got killed, even though they were trying to help Rose. As the Titans were after her – they still had time to quickly the others in the squad. Armin was picked up by the Titan, waiting for the painful death.

"ARMIN!" Someone screamed, it was Eren, gripping his hand and pulling him out of the mouth.

"Eren!" Armin said as he pulled out and Eren was holding the Titan's mouth open with the blade. "Get out of there!"

"You have to protect Rose and Mikasa," Eren said. "Promise me!"

"I-"

"Armin!"

"Eren, get out of the mouth!" Armin demanded.

It was too late as the Titan munched down and swallowed Eren. The titan started to walk away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Armin screamed over and over.

Rose looked at the Titans, no one was coming to help her. She had to do it on our own. But how? The song that everyone was hearing – the music – Rose knew the words, but how did she know them?

* * *

Flashback to the age of seven

"You ready Rose?" Katrin asked looking at the seven-year-old Rose.

All the girls were talented in the music.

"I-I guess so." Rose nodded.

"This is a special song." Martina smiled, "You are the only one who can sing it. Think it of it as your song." Martina handed over the lyrics.

* * *

"Kore ijou no jigoku was  
Nai darou to shinjitakatta  
Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa  
Itsumo toutosu ni

Tobrria o tatku oto wa  
Taezu hidoku busahou de  
Manukarezaru saiyaku no hi wa  
Akumu no you ni"

* * *

"Alright Rose, you can stop, that was perfect!" Martina smiled. "Remember, you have the power." She whispered in her ear.

"What power Mama?" Rose asked.

"You have to wait until you are older to understand," Julia said as she looked at Rose.

* * *

The Present

"The power…" Rose muttered. "What if it has to deal with titans?" She asked herself. "That's why they never really let me sing the whole songs." She looked at the Titans. "Well, I guess I'll have to find out."

Rose took a deep breath and contracted, as her necklace glowed brighter. Just then the building started to shake, as the Titans were destroying it to get to her. She used her VME to get to the next building. The Titans followed her. They were gaining up on her. She busted through a window to a house. She laid low until she knew that it was safe to move about the house. Soon the light from the necklace turned off.

Back with Armin, another group found him. It was Connie's group who found him.

"Armin, where is the rest of your group?" Connie asked looking at Armin, who was in such a state that no one really understood. "Where are Eren and Rose?" He asked again.

"They are probably dead, we have to leave him." Ymir rolled her eyes.

"They can't be!" Connie stated as he looked at Ymir and then back at Armin.

"Dead….Rose…the Titans followed her…" Armin slowly said as he looked at the direction she was in.

"Rose? Oh no…" Krista said as she looked at Armin and the direction he was looking at, "We have to go after her!"

"There's no point," Connie said. "We should make our way to the front, come on Armin." Connie looked at Armin.

"I have to go to the rear and inform them," Armin said as took off.

They all just watched as Armin took off. Krista really wanted to go look for Rose, she couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. With Rose hiding in a house and tearing it apart to look for anything to get the Titans' attention. She had to, she watched too many people die – everyone was dead in her group. Armin and Eren were the only ones that she knew were still alive. Did she really know? She just had to guess. Armin was strong and with Eren who just had the desire to kill all Titans, he would still be alive. Right? Rose looked and saw a megaphone in this house.

"Perfect," Rose whispered as she grabbed. "Alright, let's see what else." She looked around the house some more but stopped and hid when she felt Titans come back to the house. She hid in the pantry. She held her breath and didn't move.

 _"Please leave."_ She thought over and over again.

"DIE!" Someone shouted as the sliced the Titan's neck. Having it fall to the ground.

Rose made her way out of the house, and quickly looked to see Reiner. "Reiner!" She used her equipment to get off the ground as it wasn't safe.

"Rose!" He said as ran over to her. "Are you okay? Where's the rest of your group?"

"I-I don't know. Look, I have to do something. I promise to meet up with you later!" She said as she quickly made her way to the back.

"Rose!" Reiner yelled, but she was already gone.

"Alright necklace, let's do this." She said as she was swinging. "We have to get the attention of these Titans." She whispered.

Soon enough the necklace started glowing, and then there was a soundtrack, and this was the beginning of something that will make the world wonder, did the necklace know what was in her heart? Did the necklace know what song she wanted to sing? The song she wanted to do was the one she sang during the snowstorm, but more of a pop version. Rose stopped at a tall building. This song, maybe it will give the strength to the rest of the cadets and whoever else is out there!

* * *

"Seid ihr das Essen?  
Nein,wirsind der Jager!"

* * *

Rose was using the megaphone she found in the house, she started singing. Soon enough, the rest of the cadets could hear it. Though it wasn't stopping the Titans from attacking the supply headquarters. Rose took a deep breath and kept singing

* * *

"Our names won't be remembered  
If we die like trampled flowers  
I refuse to be forgotten  
Written off as less than worthless

Scream and cry  
But none will hear you  
Plead and beg  
But none will help you

You no longer live as cattle  
Will you rise and join the battle?

There are beings that live off our fears  
And their words are like knives  
As they play with our lives  
They'll try to control you  
As if they own you  
Will you let them steal your freedom?

Channel the anger swelling inside you  
Fighting the boundary 'till you break through  
Deep in your soul there's no hesitation  
So make yourself the one – the JAEGER

There is a wild fire inside you  
Burning desire you can't extinguish  
Your crimson arrow  
Rips through the twilight  
This is the moment for war!"

* * *

"What's going on with the Titans?" Sasha asked as she looked at the Titans go off towards the singing.

"Who is singing?" Jean asked.

There were so many people wondering. There was only a few who knew who was singing. Krista, Armin, Reiner, and Bertolt were the few who knew that it was Rose singing. During this time, Eren, still trapped in Satan's belly, was trying to make his way out – a light – or the will to defeat all Titans made it possible for him to transform into a titan himself, break through the Santa. Free himself. Once he was free, he heard the song. Rose's voice was like giving him the strength to fight. The song also affected Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. That was the unknown reason. Why was it making them stronger? Was it because of them being able to transform into Titans. Let's not forget that Ymir was gaining the strength to go on. The rest of the cadets who heard it was also feeling more powerful to be able to fight. Though the Titans were still on a rampage, they were still going around the town, of course destroying the headquarters, where people were dead and were scared.

* * *

"Hunt your prey and act  
Draw your arrow back  
Never let 'em get away

Set the arrow free  
On your enemy  
Never let 'em get away

Pull the bowstring back  
Just before it snaps  
Feel the tension in your fingers

As they're frozen still  
Go in for the kill,  
Making sure no life will linger"

* * *

Everyone who was fighting were soon running out the gas. They were on all on the rooftop. No one had enough gas to where they needed to go. They had called for them to withdraw, but soon they would be running on fumes. Rose had some more gas, just enough to make it to where she needed to meet up and maybe a bit more, since she stayed in the spot and the let the Titans come to her. Of course, Rose killed the few that was near her, almost getting killed in the process. She made her way to where everyone was and rolled on the rooftop.

"Rose!" Reiner said as he ran over and helped her up.

"Almost didn't make it." She said as she held on to his arm.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Bertolt asked. "Singing out in the open! You could've died from all those Titans!"

"You guys were dying, and I thought if I got the attention of more of them, you guys could do a sneak attack on them," Rose admitted.

Soon Mikasa arrived on the roof. She looked around and looked at Rose and pulled her into a hug. This was shocking for everyone.

"Where's Armin and Eren?" Mikasa asked as she looked around.

"Armin is over there," Ymir said as she pointed to the back where Armin was leaning against the wall.

Armin looked up as Mikasa made her way over, he started to cry again.

"Armin where is Eren?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa." Armin cried. "He…He got swallowed, trying to save me."

"Look, we have to make it to the supply headquarters," Rose said.

"How? That place is covered in Titans!" Connie shouted.

"I'll lead them away, distract them, while you guys get in and refill your tanks." Rose said

"No." Bertolt, Reiner and Mikasa said at the same time.

"You are going to get yourself killed." Jean said.

"You are crazy if we are going to let you do that!" Krista said as she walked over to Rose and grabbed her hand.

"Look, it's the only way. I promise to make inside the building. Besides, We are the hunters, and they are the prey. We won't let the rest of us die out here today!" Rose stood her ground.

"Great, now you are sounding like Eren." Marco stated.

"Someone has to." Rose laughed. As she went towards the edge of the building. "Besides -" Rose took a deep breath to pick up her song again.

* * *

"It's not the hunter – Not the weapon  
To guarantee the kill, all that counts in the end  
Is your determination,  
Rivaling the hunger of your Slayer's will."

* * *

Rose jumped off the building making her way as close to the headquarters, to kill the Titans or get them away so the group can get inside. The necklace glowed, as the Titans stopped and lookedover hearing something.

* * *

"We are the hunters!  
Unforgiving like a raging fire  
Yes – We are the hunters!  
Merciless, we are as cold…as…ice  
We are the hunters!  
Let the arrow nearly draw you in  
Yes – We are the hunters!  
Strike at anything that comes…your...way!"

* * *

The Titans looked at the moving target and they started to follow. Everyone watched as this happened. Jean led the group over to the building stopping as Titans started eating two people. And two others started to jump to rescue their friends – but getting eaten themselves. Mikasa, Arminand Connie were on the ground in another area. Before Connie and Armin go there, there was Titan that was about to eat Mikasa. Just then another Titan – came out of nowhere, not looking at Mikasa, but looking at the Titan and punched them. Screaming. Yelling. And attacking it.

* * *

"Only few and far between know that victory takes sacrifice  
Only they can really see – see it through and offer up the price

If you think your dreams come true easily  
Then my friend, you're in for a surprise  
Cause nothing in this world will come free

Foolish decisions in this illusion  
Caught up your reckless bravery  
Pawn to the freedom, fighting in your chains,  
Victory is out there waiting

Freeing your life is just the beginning,  
Because the onslaught is now commencing  
Reclaim the land and then the horizion  
Onto the world if you so desire

There is a wild fire inside you  
Burning desire you can't extinguish  
Your crimson arrow  
Rips through the twilight  
This is the moment for war!"

* * *

After Rose killed off the last Titan, she knew that she didn't have enough, the supply headquarters was good as gone. She just had to make it on the little fumes she had. She quickly made it back as Jean and the rest of the group busted through the windows. Rose busted through a window and basically hurled herself to Reiner and the both of them fell.

"Rose!" Everyone said.

"Are you okay?" Some asked.

"You are pretty stupid." The others said.

"I'm fine." She got up and looked at Reiner. "Looks like you broke my fall."

"Thank god you don't weight that much." Reiner groaned

"Shut the fuck up!" Rose said puffed out her cheeks. "Where's Armin, Mikasa and Connie?" Rose asked

Of course, as she asked that, the building shook, and two Titan faces where there.

"Everyone get out!" Rose shouted as everyone made their way out of the doors. "Jean!" Rose said as she ran over to him. "Come on get up!"

Just before they could do anything, a Titan hand came smashing into the two faces. Rose paled, wondering what the hell was happening. There was a large screech – of a Titan. Rose covered her ears. Connie, Armin and Mikasa came through the windows.

"Mikasa!" Rose said as she looked at her friend and ran over. "What the hell is happening?"

"We brought a Titan. He's been attacking his own kind. As of now, we might as well attack those that are outside, as we fill up." Connie said.

"Let's get going." Armin said.

The rest of them left the room and headed to the middle of the building. Right above the room where all the gas was to fill up.

"So, what we know is that, there are at least seven Titans in this building, under us." Someone said.

Jean and a few others bring out weapons – guns. "This the best we can do" he said.

"Alright, seven of us will kill the titans. But before that, the rest of us will use the lift, with the guns and wait for the seven titans to come around us. We will use the guns to shoot them. Blind them while the seven come in and kill the Titans." Armin said.

"How long will that even take?" Sasha asked. "We should really head to the wall,"

"Look, Sasha, we're all scared and need to head to the wall, but right now. We need to kill off the Titans." Rose said as she looked at Sasha.

Everyone grabbed a gun minus the seven who will be on the rafters, waiting for the signal. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and Jean. Rose was in the center of the lift. She didn't have a gun, she took a deep breath as they were lowered into the abyss. Armin looked at her and nodded his head. The two of them had a conversation, away from everyone. Since her singing voice attracted the Titans. Armin prayed that the seven Titans would all gather if she started singing.

* * *

"If you think your dreams come true easily  
Then my friend, you're in for a surprise  
Cause nothing in this world will come free

Foolish decisions in this illusion  
Caught up your reckless bravery  
Pawn to the freedom, fighting in your chains,  
Victory is out there waiting

Freeing yourself is just the beginning  
Because the onslaught is now commencing  
Reclaim the land and then the horizon  
Onto the world if you so desire"

* * *

All of a sudden, all seven of the Titans soon came around and started to stare at them, getting closer and closer. Getting ready to attack.

"NOW!" Armin shouted as everyone started shooting at the Titans.

Once they were blinded the seven cadets from the rafters jumped down and swung at the Titans, Connie and Sasha missed their Titans' weak spots so Mikasa and Annie quickly jumped in and killed the last two. The lift made it to the ground and everyone started to fill up their tanks with gas and replace their blades. It was time for them to head over the wall. Rose was leaning against the stone wall. The coldness of the wall felt nice against her burning skin. Why was she so hot all of a sudden? She felt like she was burning.

* * *

Flashback to age eight

"Rose, look at me," Klaus said when they were outside in the Flower Garden. They were alone. "I know that you've been practicing your singing. But listen, it's going to be dangerous for you when you get older."

"Why?" Rose asked as she looked at her brother.

"Because the Titans – outside the wall, they will be attracted to your singing. I don't know how, and I don't know why. I will have to do more research. But promise me, you won't sing in public."

"You…You are scaring me,"

"You should be. It's very dangerous."

* * *

The Present

"Rose," Reiner said as he walked over to her with two new tanks. "Here."

"Thanks," Rose said as she was still feeling not so well, but she didn't want anyone to know. "You are the best Reiner."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"In your dreams."

"Well, I do dream about it, but I want it to become a reality. I mean, you could pay me back that way for letting me let you land on me."

"You had no choice!"

Rose put her tanks in. Everyone jumped out. Jean, Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, Rose, Mikasa and Armin are on a roof, watching the Titan being eaten.

"We should go help him," Reiner said as he looked at the other Titans eating at the one who was beating the crap out of the others.

"No way, I'm not going to risk my life to save it! It could change and come after us." Jean said shaking his head.

Just then the Titan who ate Thomas came into a view. Armin points out that it was the Titan that killed Thomas. The titan who was being eaten, looked at it – like it knew WHO it was and what had happened. It used the last of the strength it had as it started to charge at that Titan, as the arms got torn off. Rose covered her mouth as the Titan they called an Alley was getting hurt. And then watched as the Alley titan ripped at the nape of the Titan that killed Thomas. Like it wanted revenge. The dead Titan was lifted up and thrown, crushing other Titans that was coming towards it. Soon that alley titan fell to the ground.

"It ran out of the strength to keep going. We should head over to the wall," Jean said as he started to leave.

Soon there was steam, and no one moved. That alley titan was decomposing – revealing someone. Jean walked back over and was in shock, just like the rest of them. Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner secretly looked at each other knowing that Eren had the power of the Titan. Now they needed to capture him wondering if he had the Founding Titan power or not.

"Look!" Rose said as she pointed.

Everyone watched as the figured shows to look like -

"Eren…" Mikasa said as she jumped down, and Armin followed. "EREN!" Mikasa grabbed him and hugged him.

Rose jumped down and ran over. She looked at his body – knowing that he was missing a leg. She watched it get bit off. "Armin…" Rose said as she saw his leg back.

"His arm, got…." Armin started to say.

"So did his leg," Rose stated, as she saw that it grew back. "How?"

"I don't know," Armin said.

Mikasa was holding onto Eren, crying. This was another time that she showed some emotions. They knew that they had to head back to the wall. They were supposed to be back there – show everyone that they were okay. The other people who told them to retreat probably thought they were all dead – well they were only cadets.

"Rose, Mikasa, Armin! We need to get going!" Reiner yelled.

"We'll meet you guys there!" Rose yelled back. "Get everyone over the wall!"

Reiner looked at the girl – the girl that he was falling in love with. This was something that he couldn't deal with. He liked to know that she was safe. This whole fight with the Titans had him worried. But he didn't want to show it. It could be used against him. The others went back inside the building to get the others to safety. Rose, Armin, and Mikasa were together with Eren as they made their way to the wall. Of course, Rose wondered what happened to Eren – of course, Mikasa and Armin were thinking the same thing. Once the four of them arrived, they were surrounded by the Garrison. The captain of that Garrison Squad was Kitz Woemann, which abandoned the Supply HQ when he was needed the most. Rose was scared – Mikasa and Armin seemed not to show it, but Eren was still asleep.

"What do you guys want!?" Rose shouted. "Let us through, so we can get some help for comrade!" Rose demanded.

"No way." The Captain, Kitz Woemann said.

"Why not?" Mikasa shouted at the Garrison Captain.

"…Kill…them…" Eren muttered.

"Did you hear that?!" A soldier of the Garrison said.

"He wants to kill us." Another one said.

"Ready the Canon!" Kitz shouted.

"What? You just can't kill us!" Rose yelled.

"Watch me," Kitz growled.

Mikasa stepped forward next to Rose. "I'll kill you all before you even try to kill us." Mikasa threatens.

"Sir, that's Mikasa Ackerman, one of the best soldiers of the 104th cadets." One soldier said looking at him.

"Eren Yeager, are you, human or titan!" The captain asked.

"What?" Eren asked confused.

 _"He doesn't remember becoming a Titan? This isn't going to end well. We have to do something to stop this. If they fire the canon, we'll be dead."_ Rose thought _"But, I can try and talk to him – but I really don't have a status as a princess – and no one is going to believe me either."_

"I'll ask again! Eren Yeager are you HUMAN or a TITAN!" The Captain shouted.

"I-I'm Human!" Eren shouted.

"Wrong answer!" The Captain said, "Get ready to fire!"

Mikasa pulled Rose close to Eren, "Great, we're going to die!" Rose whispered.

"Rose.." Mikasa started to say.

"There's no way to know if they'll believe me," Rose muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Eren asked.

"Nothing!" Rose said a bit too fast.

"What are we going to do now?" Armin asked.

"Just stay behind me..." Eren said. He brought his thumb close to his mouth.

"FIRE!" The captain said

As the cannon fired, Eren bit his hand, a bright light and there was a lot of smoke. Rose, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were all saved. The skeleton of the titan stopped the blow. Rose's heart was beating so fast.

"Look we all should leave," Rose stated.

"I need to head back home and get to the basement," Eren said. "I just know that there's something there. Something that could help us."

"Eren, we're going with you," Armin said.

"No. I have to go alone." Eren shook his head.

"Can we not talk about this!" Mikasa said as she growled. "Rose, you have to tell Eren and Armin."

"Tell us what?" Armin asked.

"I-Mikasa I don't know if they'll believe me! All they know is that I've been gone for five years, and I could've found out about it and pretend to pretend to be her!" Rose whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Eren demanded.

"Eren, remember what Sasha said up on the wall, where there was missing Princess from inside Wall Sina? Roseanna Dietrich?" Rose asked.

"Yeah – wait – are you her?" Eren put the pieces together.

"Yeah." Rose blushes. "You three are the only ones that know. Don't tell anyone."

The partial, skeleton Titan started to decay – or move – Kitz and the other Garrison were scared.

"Get ready!" Kitz said to everyone. "Ready the canon for another shot!" Kitz shouted.

"Look we need you here," Rose said as she looked at Eren.

"I'll stay if Armin can convince them that I'm the ally." Eren looked at Armin.

"Why?" Armin asked.

"You were the one that had Hannes come for me and Mikasa, without you, the two of us wouldn't be here," Eren answered.

Armin takes a deep breath and walks out and stands in front of the Garrison and Kitz. They had their guns ready.

"Look! Eren is an ally for mankind! When he was in Titan form, the other titans attacked him and he attacked back! Saving us! Without him, we wouldn't have made it to the Supply HQ where there a ton of Titans. He attacked them long enough for us to get our supplies refilld, because everyone else was dead and terrified to get to the field to give us our own supply!" Armin stated.

"LIES!" Kitz shouted. "Get ready to attack!"

Armin, a bit scared – still didn't back down. Making the famous salute. Ready to ask permission to explain. How with Eren's powers they can reclaim Wall Maria! Using his Titan's powers to place a huge boulder into the breach of Wall Rose. Nothing was getting through Kitz, all he could see was a monster that needed to die.

"Stop." Another voice said as he walked over to the group, placing a hand on Kitz's shoulder.

"Pyxis..." Kitz said looking over at him.

"Stand down." Dot Pyxis said as he walked over. "I think we should listen to what they have to say. With this Titan on our side, we can be able to gain control and take back our land."

Rose looked at Dot Pyxis, he was always over the house – being best friends with her brother. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. She could spot Ian Dietrich – a cousin. Though she hid her face so that Ian couldn't see her. If he knew that Rose was - well – was Rose, then she would be in BIG trouble. Though, of course – if Dot looked at her closely he could tell that she was the Princess.

"You four, follow me." Dot said.

The young cadets walked behind Dot as he led them to the top of the wall to overlook Trost. Once they were on top – they could fully see the damage and some of the Titans that were still coming through. Dot looked at Armin.

"Do you think it could be done?" He asked.

"W-what?" Armin asked.

"Do you think that Eren Yeager here, could possibly lift the boulder and plug the hole in Wall Rose?"


	4. Chapter 2

The four looked at him. This was something that they never really thought about. Could Eren really lift such a big boulder? It was way bigger than his Titan form, and it was probably really heavy. Rose looked at the commander and then looked at Eren.

"I believe in Eren, sir! I believe that he can lift that boulder and finally take back Trost." Rose said.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" He asked her.

"Of course, Sir!"

"Well then – Eren Yeager, you are, our only choice in this, will you plug Wall Rose? And then soon we will be able to take back Wall Maria! We can be able to take back our humanity!" Pyxis said as he looked at Eren.

"O-O-Of course, Sir!" Eren said standing proudly.

Pyxis smiled and looked at the four young cadets. Wondering where they will be going, wondering how well they believe in each other, and in themselves. Though the one thought that was running through his head was about Rose.

 _"_ _She can't fool me, I know for sure that she is Roseanna Dietrich. Roseanna, your parents are very worried, but I can see that you really believe in something like this."_ Dot Pyxis thought as he looked at the young girl.

"Eren, it's going to be difficult, but I know that you can do it. We'll all be with you." Rose said.

"No," Eren stated.

"What – why?" Mikasa looked at him.

"Because, you three have done enough, I need to do this. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Eren stated.

Of course, Rose had to grab on to Mikasa or she would've attacked him. Mikasa wants to be with Eren – not in the lover sense – but in the sense that she wants to always protect Eren. That was what she wanted, and Rose understood it, because she too had someone who wanted to protect her. Reiner. He was just something that she could trust. Reiner – Bertolt – the two of them were always with Rose, when she wasn't around anyone else. Rose let go of Mikasa, and then looked over the city.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Armin asked as he looked at her.

"It's just that, I told you guys my big secret and I – I – I never told Bertolt or Reiner." Rose sighed. "I should tell them,"

"You should, but as of now? I don't think that's going to be such a great idea." Armin walked over to her.

"But when will the time be right?" Rose turned to look at Armin.

"You'll figure it out, I promise." Armin smiled at her.

"Thanks Armin." Rose hugged him.

The four of them looked at each other, it was going to be time for Eren to plug the breech in Wall Rose. Of course, there was just the problem of who was going to be traveling with Eren to the boulder. Of course, there were going to the people from the Garrison to help them get there, because, well Pyxis was placed in charge. It had to be done. There was turning back now. As the four of them were on the wall Pyxis was announcing to the rest of the what was going to be happening. Some of them didn't want any part of it because now there was a Titan Shifter among them. Any day – or even any minute, Eren could turn on them and just start eating everyone killing the whole population! That was something that frighten Rose – she wondered if Mikasa or Armin were like that – wondering if one of these Eren would lose control and he would turn on everyone and start attacking them for no reason.

"You ready to go?" Pyxis looked at them, of course joining Rose and Mikasa was three other Garrisons.

"Yes sir!" Rose and Mikasa said.

"Let's go." The one woman said as they jumped.

They were getting close to the boulder that Armin said Eren could lift up and plug the hole in the wall, if they can take back this distract, then they take Wall Maria too. It was only a matter of time before something could happen to make it seem like they weren't all that ready.

"Alright, we made it." She said as she sent up a flare showing that they were ready to start. "Remember, we have to keep the Titans away from him at all cost"

Mikasa turned to Rose, "Do you think you could be able to distract them with your singing and lead them away?"

"They would have to be in an earshot, and I don't know if it will work with the others." Rose said as she was shaking a bit.

"Hey, you got this. I trust you, to protect Eren." Mikasa smiles.

Rose looks at Mikasa and then looks at Eren, "You got this Eren!" She said as she left the group towards the group of Titans. She looked back as one of the Garrisons set up the flare as the start of the mission at hand.

Rose got on top of a building looking at all the Titans, as they were walking towards the walls, and just then Eren turned into a Titan and it seemed that he was having difficulty. Rose looked over at them and the Titans and she quickly made it back to Eren.

"EREN!" Mikasa shouted. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Mikasa!" Rose said as she pushed her out of the way. "You gotta get back!"

Rose turned her attention back to Eren and looked at him.

"Somehow, I've gone and lost my way.  
All this time, I've led myself astray  
By following your blinding light and fragile footsteps!

Though lost, within a guideless haze  
Looking for a way out of this maze  
I'll never let a sole regret rain down on me.

I will call infinitely  
Screaming, until they hear me  
Our breathtaking endless journey starts at last,  
Beginning with your cue-  
It's time to shine, it's waiting for you!

The world you once created inside your dreams, is brought to life"

Eren backed up and collapsed on the ground as Mikasa went and fought him as he got distracted by her singing.

"What is she doing!" One of the guys asked.

"Distracting him from us!" Armin ran over and jumped on Eren's back – stabbing in the neck and missing the spot where Eren was. "SNAP OUT OF IT EREN!"

Of course there was a loud screech from Eren when he was stabbed, but he just laid there. Everyone was just waiting for Eren to heal. It was hard watching him being so hurt, and there was nothing that they could do –

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted as the Titans spotted them.

"ROSE! NOW" Armin shouted.

"The world you once created inside your dreams, is brought to life  
As it now leads you and I across the distant sky  
We'll set out toward that steady light,  
And though our dreams may change,  
We will always keep it in our sights.  
Hey, so bring it on my way.

Barley visible ahead,  
Is the hope we're searching for, you said  
Although these scars are meant to heal, I'll keep them with me  
At last there's something I can gain,  
So for this, I will take all the pain – and more  
And this alone, is all I need, it's worth the price.

Know if you still feel lonely  
Inside your perfect story  
The sky I have brought you is only just a taste of something more  
Of what's in store."

As the Titans were distracted by Rose's voice, it made it easier for everyone else to go in and kill them. Rose stopped singing as she looked at Eren, they had to protect him, but will he wake up, since he is – humanity's only life line right now. Rose was busy staring and was in her own thoughts when a Titan hit the building she was on – hitting her across the roof tops.

"ROSE!" Mikasa yelled. "You…" Mikasa killed the Titan and went over to where Rose was.

"I'm okay…" Rose said. She tried to stand up but couldn't.

"That was a pretty rough hit." Mikasa said as she looked at Rose.

"I promised you, that I would protect Eren, and right now, we have to get up and walking towards the giant hole," Rose looked up at Mikasa. "I –"

"You are going back to the wall and waiting there." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa! You need me out here!"

"Rose…"

"I will not move or go back until I know that Eren was able to plug the hole." Rose tried to get up again and winced in pain as she did. "I will stay until he completes his job he was given."

Everyone looked at Rose, there was no way that any0ne was going to change her mind. Rose started to move and used her VME so she was standing on Eren's shoulder. She was close to his ear.

"Listen here Yeager! You are going to get up and pull yourself together now! You aren't going to sit here debating what could happen. We're here for you! We are going to protect you until you plug the whole in Wall Rose!" Rose said, giving him a talk. "So, Yeager, you are going to get up! You are going to pick up that boulder! You are going to walk and use it to plug the hole!" Rose took a deep breath, "SO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD TO DO!"

Of course, Eren – being trapped inside his own mind, didn't have any idea what was going on. He was sure that something was happening out there. This was something that he had to fight. He heard a voice calling to him. It was Rose – and she sure did sound crazy – or was it mad? Either or he knew that he had to do something. He had get up and fight – fight what? What was he doing here? What was he doing anywhere? Rose – one the friends he made had wanted him to get up – wasn't he already up?

"Come on Eren, I know you can do this." Rose cried. "We need you…"

They needed him. Why? He just knew that he had to do something. Eren just knew that he had to move. Rose looked at Eren, she knew that she was getting to him as he started to slowly move. Rose jumped off of Eren as he got up. He looked at Rose and to everyone else around him. He was sure that something was going to happen and he had to move fast.

"Oh god. There's more!" Armin said as more Titans started to come through the hole. Armin turned to look at Eren. "Eren you gotta move!"

Titan Eren took a deep breath and channeled his power as he was getting ready to pick up the boulder which was bigger than he was, but it was still heavy as he was struggling. Rose followed him, and of course, Mikasa and Armin followed Rose. The three of them were needed to help Eren in case he was going to get attacked.

"Incoming Titan!" Rose screamed as there was one charging towards them.

"Got it!" Armin shouted. He went off and killed it. "We need to get him there before more Titans get through."

"Come on Eren, you can do this." Mikasa said as they were only a few feet away.

Rose and Mikasa could see that Eren was struggling with keeping the boulder up. They had to hurry up before he could hurt himself. There was no real idea if he was going to actually hurt himself or not. Though they had to make sure that no titans snuck up to try and stop Eren from plugging up whole in Wall Rose.

"Rose!" Mikasa shouted as there was a Titan running towards her.

"Got it!" Rose said as she moved and chopped the head off.

 _"_ _I can't believe this is what I wanted to do – it's amazing and I feel so free! I just hope that somewhere, mom and dad – and the whole family knows that I am doing this to be myself, and to protect them."_ Rose thought as she went forward to clear the path for Eren. _"I will meet them again! And when that happens, I will show the world that I am more than just a princess."_

After a few more minutes, Eren was able to plug up the hole in the wall, and soon enough his body started to decay – as he was releasing himself from the titan. Mikasa, Armin and Rose all went over to Eren – and soon enough there was someone coming over to them on horseback.

"Who wants to explain what happened…" The guy said in a monotone.

Rose looked up and saw the one and only – Levi Ackermann. Rose knew him on a personal level because of her brother and him being friends. It was a weird relationship. Rose quickly turned around so he didn't see her.

"Well, we were using his Titan powers to plug the hole in Wall Rose – so that we could gain a wall back from those Titans." Rose said as she looked over at the wall.

"So, this kid has the power to turn into a Titan…" Levi said as he looked at Eren and then looked at the other girl. "What do you think you're doing here, you know there's a reward –"

"I know, but I'm not ready to go back – I still have yet to pick where I'm going," Rose turned back around and looked at Levi.

"Wait! You look like that –" Hange Zoe started to say.

"The name's Rose Becker." Rose smiled.

"Hmmm," Hange Zoe said as she looked at Rose – not sure if she really believes what came out of the girls mouth.

 _"_ _Something isn't right. I'm sure she looks just like Roseanna…"_ Hange thought.

"Hange, let's go, we have to report back to Erwin." Levi said as he started to turn the horse away from the group of kids.

Rose sighed when the two of them left. She turned to face Armin, Mikasa and passed out Eren. The first one to speak up was –

"Wait, does that guy know who you are?" Armin asked.

"Weeell. Yeah. He's friends with my older brother." Rose answered.

"How?" Mikasa asked, wanting to know more about the relationship.

"It's hard to really explain, but, my brother was once a scout for a few weeks. Just when he was in his 'rebellious stage', but he became top of his class and then my parents found out what he was doing and forced him to come back." Rose sighed. "My parents right now, don't know what I'm doing. If they found out what I was doing – they would drag me back and lock me away until they found someone for me to marry."

"Marriage!" Armin shouted.

"Yeah – it's like a thing in Wall Sina, in one of the popular districts. Marriage between rich and powerful companies." Rose calmed down Armin. "But I don't want that. I want…something different."

"Reiner~" Mikasa teased.

At the moment, Rose's face turned red as they headed back to the wall, since all the Titans that were roaming around Trost are dead, they had a safe passage and they had to get Eren somewhere to rest.

"What do you mean, Reiner?" Armin questioned.

"Rose is in loooooovvvveee" Mikasa teased again.

"Knock it off!" Rose hissed

"Are you really? He's just so.." Armin started to say.

"There is nothing wrong with him." Rose stated.

The four of them made it to the top of the wall where they were safe. Nothing more was said. Rose watched as their friends ran over to them. Reiner was the first to reach her and hug her.

"I could hear you scream. Are you okay?" Reiner asked.

"I was….until you hugged me…." Rose groaned in pain.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted.

"We should get her checked out." Connie said as he looked at her.

"She looks like she's about to pass out." Sasha added as she was a bit worried that something else was going to happen.

"I'm fine. Just…a bit sore." Rose smiled.

"Sore! You flew across rooftops!" Armin shouted.

Just then Rose gave Armin a death glare, and Reiner looked at her. He knew that she was going to be against it, but she had to go. She was going to go see the doctors. This is what worried him – this is what worried her family. That she was going to be killed, she was a small - fragile thing. Rose wanted to fight back, but she was in too much pain. It was all coming back to her – the reason why she was screaming in pain before was because the adrenaline rush she was getting. It was the only reason, but right now, she couldn't fight back. She couldn't move, because the pain was real. The pain was horrible. The only reason why she was screaming right now? Well – she passed out.

"I can't believe she thinks she's okay…" Reiner shook his head.

"She should've screamed, but she saved us all." Mikasa said as they all got off the wall and headed to the doctors.

Eren needed his rest and Rose needed a doctor to check her out. Mikasa was worried that Rose pushed herself too far. The arrived at the location and Armin and Mikasa set Eren down on a bed to rest while Rose was set on a gurney to go straight into surgery. There was no doubt about it but she had to have some broken bones and internal bleeding from the roll across the rooftops.

The whole squad was either outside, or inside. They were just around the building. They wanted to know if she was going to be okay. Armin and Mikasa were more worried about – what would happen if Rose's family found out. Soon enough the doctor came out, covered in blood.

"Do anyone of you know how to contact her family?" The Male doctor had asked.

"We are her family." Mikasa stated.

"An adult would be better." The doctor shook his head.

Just then Erwin and Levi entered the building as the chatter about Rose being sent to the hospital and having to have surgery because she was smacked by a Titan and rolled across the rooftops.

"You can talk to us, well, mostly Levi, she's part of his elite squad." Erwin said.

The three of them walked away from the recent graduates, as they shouldn't hear anything that has happened to someone they were with for five years. As the doctor sat down at his desk, Erwin and Levi stayed standing as they wanted to leave but knowing that they couldn't because what Erwin said is true, Rose is part of his elite squad, starting today – along with Titan Eren. The two of them have powers that is going to be needed to defeat the titans once and for all.

"Alright, well, the internal bleeding had stopped, she had a few cracked ribs, a dislocated should33er and a broken leg." The doctor said. "She shouldn't have been out there in the field."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked in boring monotone voiced.

"The name that they gave us for her, don't match anything. She's really Roseanna Dietrich, and her parents are going to hear that her daughter was in the camp-"

"You better not contact them."

"And why not?"

Just then Erwin jumped into the conversation, "Because you just can't, if you do then Titans are going to keep coming in, with Rose, she has the power to paralyze them and her parents didn't want her doing that, but with her on our side, we'll be able to defeat more titans and people will stop dying. Wouldn't you prefer your son to come back to you, alive."

"Jack? What about him? He's in the MP's." The doctor looked at Erwin.

"No, he's not. He's with us." Levi answered.

"She can't do what you…"

"You never saw it! She can, and she saved as many as of her graduating class," Erwin stated as he looked at the doctor. "If you don't tell anyone about who she is, we will have you and Jack meet up."

 _"_ _Jack, I haven't seen my son in so many years. That's probably why he's never written to me, he didn't want me to find out, and drag him home."_ The doctor thought.

"Alright I won't. Just let me see my son again." The doctor begged.

After the agreement, the two left and saw the Mps, taking an unconscious Eren Yeager out of the hospital as there were others holding back Mikasa.

"You can't take him!" Mikasa shouted.

"We can, and we will. Eren Yeager is a dangerous being. We have no idea what he is." One of the MPs said.

"HE'S JUST A TEENAGER!" Armin screamed at them.

"You don't know that!" Another MP shouted at Armin. "He could transform at any moment and kill all us! He could let the Titans in!"

"Why would he do that if he just plugged up the hole in Wall Rose!" Sasha said as she was joining Mikasa and Armin in trying to figure out what was happening.

"We'll be taking that Becker girl into custody once she has clearance from her doctor. She's also under arrest." An MP smirked.

"You can't do that!" Reiner growled. "She saved us all by attracting the Titans so they weren't focused on us and we could kill them!"

"Reiner…" Bertolt said as he looked at his friend. In the last years that they have known Rose, he saw Reiner fall in love with her – and it was something they weren't supposed to do. That's not why they were behind the walls, but now they were going to change their mission. They were going to stay and help, and keep their Titan powers a secret, if anyone found out who they were – they would be killed.

"You can't do this," Erwin stepped forward. "Rose is under the protection of the Survey Corps. You can arrest her for the beliefs that someone just wants her out of the way."

"She's under arrest for being a witch."

"You don't have proof."

"She sang and the Titans stopped doing what they were doing."

"Doesn't make her a witch."

"Well, too bad, she and Yeager are both going to court. You can try and save them, but they will be there."

With that said, the Mps took Eren away and now they were worried that they would be back soon to take Rose away. Reiner stepped forward and looked at Erwin and Levi.

"We have to get out of the City." Reiner said.

"Look, we can't. It's too late to try anything." Levi said.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa said.

"They already have Eren, and once the doctor clears her bill of health, they'll be back for her. If we take her, we will be punished by interfering in the order from the court. Don't worry, we'll being both of them back, nothing is going to happen." Erwin said, trying to calm the group down.

"You all should go – minus the bowl cut blonde boy and the girl who was with Eren and Rose." Levi said.

The rest of the group left, Mikasa and Armin looked at the two of the leaders of the Survey Corps. This was something that was going to scare Armin. Why were they going to be talking to them? We're they going to be the next ones on Trial?! Were they going to be in the court room to help their case to save Eren and Rose from being killed? It was something that Mikasa and Armin didn't want – they didn't want to be the cause, the reason their friends were going to die. They hoped that it was going to be good news and not bad that they were going to hear.

"Look, what are your names?" Erwin asked as he looked at the two.

"I'm Armin and this is Mikasa." Armin said. "Why did you want to talk to us?"

"We need you two to be with us when the court date happens. Since you were with Eren when he plugged the hole in the wall and saw what Roseanna can do." Levi stated.

"You two know who she is?" Erwin interrupted as he looked at Armin and Mikasa. "Does anyone else know who she is?"

"Just us and Eren, sir." Mikasa said. "I was the first person she told. Eren and Armin were recently told, right before that one guy in charge of the Garrison almost shot us, with a canon."

 _"_ _The Garrison really needs to deal with that,"_ Erwin thought.

"So, no one else knows?" Levi asked.

"No." Armin shook his head.

"Let's keep it that way. At court there are going to be people who might know who she is." Erwin thought out loud. "Which will be difficult." Erwin sighed.

"She hasn't been recognized yet." Mikasa said.

"That's because no one from Wall Sina has seen her." Levi interjected. "People from Wall Sina will be in the court."

"So, people from Wall Sina will shout who she is, but how do we stop that?" Mikasa questioned.

"They'll probably put a bag over head – that way she doesn't see who's there. They don't know how her singing really works. They probably think that if she looks at someone and sings, they'll be hypnotized." Erwin thought out loud. Some of him prayed that was going to be the case.

"Do you think they might?" Armin asked. "Have someone spread that she can look at someone?"

"It might work," Levi said as he thought about it. "If anyone from Wall Sina spots her, she will be in more trouble, because she has been labeled as a 'runaway'."

"Well, it's partly true," Mikasa pointed out. "She ran away from home to join the scouts."

"Well, Mikasa would know more, I haven't known much, and we still want to help her, but why only us? Everyone else has seen what she could do."

"But you guys were there when Eren transformed and plugged the hole in the wall, which is more important to them." Erwin said as he looked at the two graduates.

After discussing it for a while, the four of them went their own ways. Erwin and Levi went to go find Eren to see if he was awake yet. Mikasa and Armin went to the hall where the rest of the group was waiting for them. This was going to be hard on Reiner. Mikasa could see it in his eyes that he cared for her, but she didn't know that he was in love with her, like she was in love with him. Rose had once stated –

"Mikasa knows all!"

It rang inside her head as she thought of Rose and how badly hurt she was. She wondered how long she was going to be out. This was something that worried everyone – everyone could guess that Eren could take care of himself, but now they had to make sure that Rose was going to be okay now that she was going to be going on trial as being a 'witch'. She had to be saved, she had to be able to fight, she had to be able to do something.

"We have to save her!" Connie said as he looked at the group.

"What can we do?" Jean asked, "They'll arrest us all for trying to help her!"

"Look, she'll be okay." Mikasa said as she walked over to the group.

"How do you know?" Sasha asked as she looked at Mikasa.

"You can't just think talking to them that they will end what is going on," Krista stated. "They were pretty convinced that Rose will turn on us and have the Titans attack us.."

"Do you really believe that!" Mikasa shouted. "Rose is our friend! She and Eren saved our asses! Rose put her own life on the line today t help Eren, to make sure he didn't get attacked today, when he was going and plugging the wall."

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"The reason why Rose was hurt – was because a Titan came out nowhere and smacked her across the rooftops." Armin said as he looked at the floor.

So, the two of them told them what happened. It was only right that they also knew what had happened. Of course, they left out the most important part – who Rose really is. It was only right that she would be the one who would tell their friends. Everyone was in shocked – well honestly, they knew the truth – Rose is just a female Eren. Reiner knew that she would make it out alive. Alive, even though right now, she was just lying there in the hospital bed. Everyone prayed that Rose would wake up and that Eren would be brought back to them, as they were they only ones that were key members to their team. Top members joining the Survey Corps. Reiner just wanted to wait by her bedside.

 _"_ _Rose…"_ Reiner thought as he looked out the window. _"Wish I could be by your bedside."_ Reiner knew that he rather be there than here. He got up and walked out of the building, maybe going for a walk will clear his head.

Why was he here? – He was on a mission to destroy mankind and bring the Founding Titan back home.

What was he really doing here? – Escaping the life of training and what not.

Where did he want to be? – With Rose

Who did he want to become? – A scout and Rose's boyfri-

Reiner stopped for a minute in his thoughts. Did he want to become Rose's boyfriend? Did he want that?

The answer is: Yes.

After all this time spending with her and being close with her – he threw out the real mission he was on and made a personal one for himself. To get close to Rose, ask her out, hopefully she says yes. Date her, protect her, be with her until the end. This is what he's been dying to do. Reiner started to walk towards the hospital where she was, hoping to get inside her room and just stay there. He wanted to be the first person she would see when she woke up. As he walked towards her room, he opened it and saw her there, just laying there. She was so peaceful, Reiner walked over and sat down on the chair next to her bed as he was happy to see her.

"Rose, please, you have to come back to me." Reiner begged. "I have something to tell you, and I don't think it's right that I say to you when your unconscious."

As she was laying there, Rose wanted to move, but she was just in so much pain that there was no way that if she was going to move. She could hear Reiner talk as he was there. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was restricted on that. She must be able to move and be able to understand everything that was happening.

Just then the door opened and walked in was a man. It was Klaus, but of course, Rose had never told anyone her true self –

"Who are you?" Reiner asked as she stood up and looked at the guy.

"I'm Klaus, who are you?" Klaus asked.

"Reiner, a friend of Rose."

 _"_ _Friend my ass, he loves her. Does she love him? Does she like him?"_ Klaus said.

"How do you know Rose?" Reiner asked as he didn't like this guy who was standing here.

"I was called to watch over her until her trial…" Klaus was pissed that the Military Police was putting her under arrest for her power

"That doesn't explain how you know her."

"I don't have to answer you, you are only a graduate cadet, you aren't the same rank as me." Klaus brushed him off. "Why don't you go and be with the rest of the cadets."

Reiner got up from his seat and looked at Klaus, "You do something to her, I don't care who the hell you are, I will kill you." With that, he left.

Rose was just laying there as she wanted to move to stop her brother and – and – who was Reiner to her? Doesn't matter now, but she anted to get in between them before something could happen. Rose slowly started to open her eyes.,

"R-r-Reiner?" Rose asked as the bright lights blinded her.

"No, if you were wanting that blonde guy, he let." Klaus looked at his little sister.

"Klaus." Rose slowly turned her head. "What are you doing here!?"

"The Military Police – they put you under arrest."

"Mom and dad…"

"They don't know."

"How – "

"I'm friends with Levi and Erwin."

"But.."

"I was already here in this town on business."

"So you know. "

"Rose, I told you to be careful."

"You could've told me that my power was that!"

"If I did, you wouldn't have gone, and you needed to go."

"Klaus…"

"Look, you are the only one, but you have to think of something, mom and dad are going to be at the trail, being high up there, they go to all court hearings."

"You have to stop them!"

"Rose does anyone from your cadet group know?"

"Mikasa, Armin, and Eren are the only three who know I am not who I said I am."

"Eren, he's the other one under arrest for being a titan."

"He is one, but he's not dangerous! He protected all of us out here when they called a retreat. They left us out there without any gas. I used up most of mine to lead them away from the building, and I wasted most of my gas as well."

"Rose.."

"No. It's not right that they do this to us."

"Look, I know, but I can't help you with any of this, just go out there and tell the truth."

"The truth? You mean tell them who I am? Tell them I have powers that can help the scouts with killing the titans."

"Just that second part, mom and dad raised the reward just to see if there is any news. Once they see you in the court, they will demand you back."

"You have to think of something!"

"Levi and Erwin are already on that.."

"You sure?" She knew th3e names but didn't know what they looked like.

"Trust me."

"I suppose I have to."

"Get some rest. I'll see you in a bit,"

Klaus kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and headed to see Erwin and Levi standing out in the hallway.

"Levi, Erwin." Klaus said as he looked at them.

"Is she awake?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, you have to protect her, our parents will be at the trial as they wanted to see who this 'Titan' is and with her also going to be there they are going to demand her back."

"We can try our best, but we can't guarantee anything, you know that." Erwin shook his head.

"You two just have to protect her." Klaus said as he walked away.

Rose was just laying her bed, she could tell that if she moved, it would hurt way too much to do anything Though she wanted to, she would've been in too much. She could feel the pain, the ache. The door open and she looked over slightly and saw two people she remembered seeing when she was younger, but she didn't remember their names.

"Hello Roseanna.." One of the said, he was the blonde one

"W-Who are you?" Rose started to panic because these strangers knew her real name.

"Don't be scared, we know who you are because we know Klaus." The black haired, emo sulking guy said.

"Oh, you must be Erwin and Levi." Rose said as she tried to sit up, "I remember you two, but forgot what you guys looked like."

"You shouldn't try sitting up at the moment, you just woke up…" Erwin said as he went to help her lay back down.

Rose sighed as she laid back down, and the pain was still there, but it wasn't as strong as before. Rose took a deep breath and looked over at Levi.

"What's going to happen?" She asked.

"You've been assigned to my squad, so if anyone has any objections, you are already on the squad, and under my protection. Even your parents can't do anything about it." Levi said as he walked over to her. "You did something stupid out there, and it got you hurt, people like you shouldn't be out here with us."

"Don't compare me to those people! I'm different. I shouldn't have been born in that kind of society," Rose growled as she looked at him.

"Look, you need to rest before the MPs come and get you." Erwin said as he touches her head.

Rose took a deep breath and wondered if something was going to be happening. There had to be the life and the dangers that were going to be ahead of them. Who was going to be the end of her life? Who was going to save them? Rose started to close her eyes, falling back asleep. Into the dark depths of sleep.

The weeks have come and go and there were two MPs ready to take her. Rose has been fully healed, and she might just be a bit sore. Rose was wearing her Cadet uniform, and the MPs sneered at her – wondering why they had to be in charge of her.

"Put this one….freak." One of them said as they threw a sack at her, "We don't know if your powers work on humans, and we don't know how they work. So, you put this on and we can get going."

 _"_ _This is ridiculous! This power works on Titans only… Though maybe this is Klaus's work. Or even Levi's… Having them put this on me, as mom and dad would be there.."_ Rose though as she took the sack and placed it on her head.

The two MPs took each arm and led her out of the hospital room, and out into the street. She was hoisted into the carriage. This was the darkest times of what's going to be happening to her. She was trapped – in the darkness – again. Just like how she was at home. When living with her family.

 _Flashback_

Living in the house – where no one really understood what she wanted. The only one there was Klaus. Rose at the age of seven, was walking over to Klaus and friends of his.

"Klaus!" Rose said as she ran over to him.

"Roseanna." Klaus said as he picked her.

"Come play with me."

"Not right now, I have to go do some work with dad."

"But – you are only eleven! You need fun with me!"

"I promise, when I get home at night, we'll have fun."

Klaus sets down Rose – she was always the youngest and smallest child. She was born premature at this time. The doctors thought that she wouldn't make it through the time. That she would be dead within a years time.

"Alright.."

"Now you better get inside and out of this cold."

Rose walked back into the house, and went to her room, where her sisters were looking for her. Rose hated her sisters – they were always around her and they couldn't leave her alone. She didn't want to be a girly girl. She loved the idea of playing with Klaus, he was more training her – more of how she wanted to be. Soon he would be gone for a few years, off to become an MP. But he would probably stay home. In the end, Rose was trapped her darkness, as Klaus was her savior.

 _End of Flashback_

Rose could feel the carriage stop and Rose wondered if they had arrived at the spot they were going to. The door opened and Rose was lifted up and placed on the ground as she was walked into the hall. There was another door opening, and even though Rose couldn't see, she could hear people – they were inside the court room and there were people looking at her and calling her names –

"Witch!" "Freak!" "Kill her!"

Were some of the words that were said towards her.

"Her and that monster are working together."

 _"_ _Monster? Eren must be here already"_ Rose thought.

She was placed on the ground, and she could feel Eren – she was next to him. Why was this happening to them? They saved Wall Rose! They were heroes!

"Let the hearing begin." The Judge said.

"Your Honor, these two need to be dissected and we need to understand why they have these powers." Someone from the MP side said. A voice Rose had never heard before.

"They are better suited for the Scouts! Having a Titan on our side will help us win, and the girl with her power to hypnotize the Titans will keep the still and it would be easier to kill them and we'll stop having the death toll rise." Erwin said. "These two have been pointed out and they are candidates to join the Levi Squad."

"Where is Levi, I would like to hear from him why this is…" The Judge said.

Rose could hear footsteps up behind her – Levi was behind her. "Your Honor, with having these two on my squad, we will be able to have them harness their powers, and we will take notes as they are in the battle field, see how far we can take harness of their powers."

"I beg to differ! You don't know when they'll use it against us!" A voice that Rose knew – her father's voice.

"Listen here, he's right, might as well hand them over to us." The MP said.

Rose bit her lip, not knowing what was going to happen. We're they going to be safe with Levi? Or was her dad going to the reason that they were going to be dead – Rose prayed that Levi and Erwin can change the judges mind.

"Look, if we can harness their power against the Titans – we'll be able to head towards Wall Maria and take it back! We need them alive and they've already been established as Scouts. With Captain Levi in charge of them, they won't step one foot out of line." Erwin interjected.

"Hmm, I like that idea." The judge said. "Alright, Yeager and Becker, your fate will now be determined by your Captain Levi Ackerman."

Someone grabbed Rose by her arm and lifted her up and walked her out. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Eren behind her. Next thing Rose knows is that she is able to see, and around her there is room, and Levi and Erwin were in the room too. Rose turned to Eren.

"We've protected you two – and mostly you Rose." Levi noted.

"Thank you for that." Rose said as she looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Eren said. "Why was there a sack on your head?"

"My parents were in the room, and if they saw me – they would demand to hand me back over." Rose sighed.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

UPDATEl

Hey everyone,

Life has been busy and I've been thinking about where to go with this story! I know it's been a while since I updated it, but right now, I've run into a writers' block wall with this story! It will take a bit longer than expected to come up with something new! So please wait a little bit longer. I'm hoping to have it updated by the end of October.

XOXO

Sakura


	6. Chapter 3

"What?" Eren asked as he looked at her. "Demand you back? They can't do that!"

"You don't know her family." Erwin said as he looked at Eren, "They are highly looked at."

"I still don't understand." Eren raised his eyebrow.

"They would figure out how to twist something around to make it seem like that they were going to be needed around here, they were going to figure out that there was something going on and she was brainwashed or something stupid." A new voice to Eren said.

"Klaus! You shouldn't be here." Rose said as she looked at him. "Mom and Dad would be looking for you – "

"I'm old enough to make my own choices, I don't need them around." Klaus said as he rolled his eyes – "Look, you need to make sure that once you are settled that you go home – just to make sure they know you are okay – or at least write a letter."

"I'll think about it – hoping that they would give up." Rose looked at him.

"Our sisters are going to be singing, and the scouts are welcomed to join, as the other two branches of the military will also be attending." Klaus looked at Erwin and Levi as he spoke.

"Well choosing ceremony is tomorrow, and that's a perfect time frame – when is it?' Levi asked.

"This weekend, it will be held at the estate." Klaus spoke.

"What?!" Rose shouted. "You mean, mom and dad are opening their doors to the military branches and throwing them a party?"

"It's the annual Flower Blooming festival..." Klaus raised an eyebrow wondering if she forgot about it.

"You are joking – right? Its that –"

"This month…"

"….."

Rose was loss at words, she couldn't believe that she forgot. It was her favorite – watching all the flowers in the garden bloom at the same time. She would pick a few of her favorites – Tulips, Roses, Daises, and Carnations to keep in her room. Her parents never threw a party for the military – why the sudden change?

"You don't think they would figure you join and with the festival, you would show up?" Eren asked as he looked at Rose.

"It's possible." Rose muttered. "It's my favorite time."

Everyone just happened to look at her, and then at each other as it was going to be hard to keep her away as her parents would have asked where that 'Baker' girl was. Rose took a step back and buried her face into her hands as she needed to think.

"Ro…" Eren walked over to her. "Breathe, we will figure everything out."

"You should go." Levi stated as he knew that there was going to be too many people going that she could slip by. "You aged, and you haven't been seen by them, and it would be for a second."

"It could work." Klaus said as he nodded his head.

Rose looked at them. "Are you all crazy!" She shouted. "I could be looked at – remembered – and locked up!"

"…" Klaus rolled his eyes. "You would be locked up in your room. Stop being over dramatic, I'll make sure they don't spot you."

"Ugh, you are just such a pain! That's the one thing I don't miss." Rose stuck out her tongue.

"We need to get going, Rose and Eren, welcome to the scouts. Let's hope there will be more from your Cadet group that will join us." Erwin said as him and Levi left the two newly joined Scouts.

"What do we do now?" Eren asked as he looked at Rose

"Do you think we should meet up with the others?" Rose asked.

"You just want to see Reiner~" Eren teased – the same way that Mikasa would tease.

"Sh-Shut up!" Rose's face had turned red.

"Who's Reiner?" Klaus asked, playing dumb as he remembered the blonde cadet who was in Rose's hospital room.

"Great going!" Rose hissed. "I didn't want anyone to know…"

"Reiner was the first guy Rose met on her way to the camp." Eren snickered. "He's totally heads over heels for her."

"Eren, do you think he's going to be good enough for her?" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"I'm right here!" Rose stomped her foot.

Eren pondered the thought about Rose and Reiner dating – and being more. "He's okay, has that brother aspect to him for most of cadets."

"I think he could be good enough. I read what Shadis said about everyone in the 104th Cadets. He knew who Rose was and I sent him a letter to send me the results of everyone, in case someone needed a sponsor or a letter to get somewhere." Klaus stated as he looked at Rose and put a hand on her head. "If I remember – Shadis said, 'He's strong as an ox and has the will to match. But more than anything, he's earned the trust of his comrades.' Must be a good looker if Rosie here is happy to go see him." He teased.

"Rosie –" Eren started to question, but he started laughing.

"You better not call me Rosie!" Rose hissed at him as she glared him.

"You two better get going, I have to take mom and dad home, and get the place ready." Klaus walked to the door. "Rose, be careful out there in the world." Klaus left the room as he saw his parents walking towards him.

"Klaus, there you are." Wilhelm said as he looked at his oldest son.

"Ah, yes. I was telling Levi and Erwin of the party, to make sure they spread the word to the Scouts. You did tell me to inform them." Klaus reminded him.

"Of course, I did." Wilhelm said as he nodded and walked towards the front door of the building.

"You know, he said he was going to send invites to all the groups." Klaus said as they were walking away.

Rose listened at the door, as she heard the foot steps leaving away from the door. She let out a breath – that she didn't even know that she was holding in. It was much of a shocker to her – she was going to be going home after five years. Five years.

"Five years…" Rose muttered.

"What?" Eren asked.

"I was just thinking about how it's been five years since I was there." She looked up at him as she was a bit scared to wonder if anything was going to change.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Eren walked over and knew that this was going to be a big step for her.

Rose – No. Roseanna was a runaway from home to join the cadets in order to join the scouts. Here she was – five years later, a strong independent girl. Eren wouldn't have known about what she was going to be like when it comes to seeing her at her house. The two of them have the left room, spending enough time in there to make sure that it was safe. She wanted to head over to where their group was. Of course, Eren could guess it was mostly to see Reiner and no one else.

"Come on!" Rose grabbed his hand. "I want to get there before Levi spots us."

"Why do you care what he thinks?"

"Because, since we have our path set for us, we shouldn't be heading over to where the Cadets are, I just want to see Reiner and Bertolt. Plus I want to see Mikasa and Armin. You said they were there at the court room – but because of the damn hood on my head, I couldn't see shit!"

"Geeze, what's gotten into you?"

"My parents – hiding who I am in the court room, going to the inner wall to go to this stupid party."

"You should stay hidden then…"

"I'm not going to do that. My sisters are going to sing – and I would like to see them fail."

'Fail?"

"They aren't…..What's the term…Musically talented?" Rose hummed as she wondered if that was going to be.

"So you can be the only one who can really sing that well?"

"It's a talent that I have always have possessed." Rose laughed. "Come on, we're going to miss food! I'm starving."

"You just wanna go see Reiner~" Eren teased.

"I'll punch you if you keep it up." Rose threatens.

The two of them walked together towards the building where everyone was at. Rose looked at him scared that something was going to happen, but she knew no one was going to know – until it was too late.

"Tomorrow is our choosing Ceremony…What are we going to do then when they choose the scouts and we have to go to my home…" Rose whispered as she looked at him.

"As long as you don't act crazy – you'll be fine, but they'll be a bit shocked – and Reiner…well he might be hurt if they find out who you are." Eren placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be you. That's all."

"Says the Titan!"

"I didn't know I was one!"

Just then the door swung open and there stood Reiner – "ROSE!" He shouted as he hugged her keeping her close. Just then everyone came out to see the two of them.

"Reiner. Hey." She said as she hugged him back.

Armin and Mikasa looked at Eren, raising an eyebrow. Eren gave them the signal to follow him so they could get away from the crowd, he had to tell them so that they could protect her – even though Rose was strong she didn't need anyone to keep her safe. They wanted to be there so that she had the help when needed. Once the three of them were outside while Rose was inside with the rest of the crew…Eren had to explain to them the truth…

"Look, after the choosing ceremony tomorrow, there's going to be a party in the inner wall…" Eren started to tell them.

"And?" Mikasa asked as she looked at him wondering why he was saying any of this.

"Because, the inner wall – Rose's home – her parents are hosting the first ever Annual Flower Blooming festival, and they invited all the branches of the military." Eren went on to explain.

"So if anyone from her family recognizes her – than she's gone." Armin said. "She's a vital key for our freedom and our survival." Armin went on to explain, "Without her, it would only be you as our secret weapon and that wouldn't be fair to you to deal with the Titans as they were going to be attacking."

"We need to keep her under our surveillance during the time in the inner wall." Mikasa added.

"Well, it's been five years so, she should be okay, right?" Armin asked.

"I hope." Eren said as she looked at his two friends.

Inside the building everyone was talking to Rose about what happened – but of course, she couldn't really develop into much detail – only the fact that she was assigned to the Levi Squad. Which was a big thing since no one ever got to join his squad. Reiner knew that he had to join the scouts – just so that he could protect….his girl…Rose didn't know yet – but the day was coming. He was going to make her his.

"Rose…" Reiner said as he looked at her. "Can I talk to you?"

Rose got up from her seat next to Krista and smiled. "Sure." She took his hand as they walked outside, and she saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin. "You should go eat! We have a big day tomorrow!" She smiled.

"Yeah, We'll see you inside." Armin said, leading the other two into the building.

Now that the two of them were alone, Rose looked at him and bit her lip. She wondered what he wanted to say. Reiner had his hand behind his head wondering how he was going to talk to her.

"Rose…the amount of time we spent together these past five years…I just want you to be mine." Reiner said.

"You…want me to…be yours?" Rose questioned to make sure she heard him right.

"Yes. What do you say?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to ask me." Rose said as she got closes to him and kissed him on the lips.

Her first kiss.

She moved away from him and blushed. "I…umm"

Reiner smirked, "I wasn't done with you." He said as he pulled her close to his body and kissed her.

Rose leaned into the kiss again. Her face turned red, as she wondered if there was something else that would come in their way. Just then everyone was at the window, as they were happy and disgusted at the fact that they were kissing. Well, only one person was disgusted – Annie. Only because she knew the truth – and she didn't believe that their relationship was going to last very long. The door opened –

"Come on you two! Stop making out! We have to get some sleep." Jean yelled,

Rose pulled away, "Kiss ass." Rose hissed.

"Come on, You can sneak into my bed" Reiner joked,

"Nah." Rose rolled her eyes.

The two of them walked into the building. It was coming up – the festival and they would have to walk to it. But first – it was the choosing ceremony first. She wondered if Reiner was going to be an MP like he first said. She didn't change her mind She was going to be a scout and that was that. Soon enough the cadets had to go off bed, as the ceremony was at night, but they had to go help with the clean up tomorrow. Rose was not looking forward to that she was scared to see all their cadets fallen at the hands of those….vile….terrifying….creatures.


End file.
